A love in the past time
by Belletiger BT
Summary: After the battle at the Valley of End, Naruto ends up in the past, a past before Konoha was born and meeting the young versions of the First,Second Hokage and Madara.A friendship and love is born from the fathers of Konoha. ShodaimexFemnaruxMadara.
1. prologue

A love in the past time.

Prologue

BY Belletiger Bt

Summary: After the battle at the Valley of End, Naruto ends up in the past, a past before Konoha was born and meeting the young versions of the First , Second Hokage and Uchiha Madara. With a friendship born from the fathers of Konoha, Naruto slowly stared to show her true self: A strong girl hidden in a male disguise. ShodaimexFemNarutox Madara

-----------------------------

Valley of End, the place where it was the historic battle field of Uchiha Madara and the First hokage. Madara and the First disagreed on how to run the village, culminating in their battle at the Valley of the End. The confrontation ended with Madara losing before he disappeared from Konoha. Now in this very same battle field, two young ninjas who shared the same spirits of the fathers of Konoha, they were now fighting; one it is the descendent of the Uchiha for his desire of revenge and the other one, it was a blond young ninja and blue cerulean yes and whiskers marks on the face, fighting to protect the bounds he created with the young Uchiha.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

The two attacks collided head on unleashing a shock wave of light and sound and at is heart was the two boys. In that instant everything changed, Sasuke was all set on killing him and it that moment before Chidori and Rasangan clashed he found he couldn't do it…and in that moment of hesitation everything was decided. Sasuke's hand plunged into Naruto's chest ending the battle, all he could do was scratch Sasuke's head band making him as a deserter

But something else happened on this attack, a bit backlash from Naruto's and Sasuke's final attacks colliding with each other created some type of swirling vortex. Sasuke was about to be sucked but Naruto used his last strenght to push the Uchiha heir away from the vortex, while he was being sucked inside to the black whole.

Sasuke crushed in the ground, blinked several times. He didn't know what just happened.

"Dobe? Naruto?" All he new that Naruto was gone.

Sasuke didn't have time to find out what happened. He walked to his fate in Oto for his quest of reveange on Itachi. He would worry about Naruto later.

After Sasuke was gone, it stared to rain. Kakashi and Pakun had arrived on the battle field but no sign of any of his students. Pakun said he lost the scent of Naruto and Sasuke because of the rain. Kakashi noticed the scratched headband of Sasuke in the ground. The silver haired jounin picked with an angst look.

"I failed Again. Sasuke, why did you fall in your thirsty of revenge?" Kakashi paused as he looked up to the raining sky. "Naruto…" The blonds name delivered a pang of guilt into his heart. 'I was never a sensei to her . I ignored her I never listened on what she wanted. For wat? Just so I could train an Uchiha that would eventually betray us for his own desires. Forgive me Naruto, for not being any help to you. I wish I could have helped you to be yourself again. Forgive me, Minato- sensei, for letting you and Kushina-san down, for letting your Daughter down!." 

Kakshi returned to Konaha with only Sasuke's headband in the hends. 

------------------------

Meanwhile , with Naruto, she landed into the ground in an unknown forest as the vortex closed behind her. Naruto couldn't get up because of the wounds.

"Dammit. ." Naruto said to herself. "Damn that Sasuke!" She emphasized her last words with anger.

Why did she save him from the votex? because like Sakura, She was in love for Sasuke and she would do everything for his well being. Not Many in Konoha know, but Uzumaki Naruto was in the fact a girl. Because of an incident with the villagers in the past made her to dress and act like a boy. Thought she had a boy spirit, in her heart, she was still a girl. Unlike many girls that had fall in love for Sasuke in the fight sight, Naruto only actually stared to have some feelings for the Uchiha after he saved her from Haku's attack. She would have told him what she truly is if it wasn't for that snake bastard and his lust of revenge on Itachi.

"That's how it will end? Alone, in the rain, in the middle of a forest?"

Naruto was last thoughts were Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, the Team Gai , the other rookie nine and Sasuke. The last thing she noticed before losing consciousness were a pair of Dark eyes that stared at him with worry.

"Hey, are you alright?"

With that, Naruto fall in the darkness as a male voice as still talking to her.

**To Be continued**.

Well, that's for the prologue of the story. It will be my second Fem Naru story but with a little love triangle between Shodaime, Naruto and Madara.

Please, send your reviews about your thoughts in my story and suggestions are very welcome here. 

Ps: I need a beta writer. Does Anyone want to be my beta? I would be very thankful. 


	2. 80 years in the past

A love in the past time

Chapter 1: "80 years in the past"

0000000000

Naruto was deep asleep but then started to struggle under her covers. Her forehead was sweating. She was merely struggling but then started to thrash about in her sleep. 

**DREAM SCENE**

_Naruto looked very confused as she was looking at her surroundings. There was nothing but darkness - a room shrouded completely in a dark abyss with not a single ray of light in sight. She realized she was completely alone in the dark. Naruto didn't like to be alone, especially in the dark. And she hated to be alone in the dark_

"_Kakashi-Sensei, Sakura-chan , Baa-chan, ero-sennin, where are you? I don't want to be alone in the dark" said Naruto as she hugs her kneed. Then, she heard a sound. When looked up and she saw a dark haired boy with a blue shut with a fan in the back. Naruto realized it was Sasuke._

"_Sasuke?"_

_Then Sasuke stared to walk away. Naruto got up and run towards him._

"_Sasuke! Wait!"_

_Naruto ran, and ran, but somehow it was impossible to reach him. Sasuke disappeared in the darkness. Naruto stopped, as Sasuke was gone from her sight. Then, she remembered the Chidori that the Uchiha had implanted in her chest. Naruto placed her hand in chest where she was hurt by Sasuke's Chirori._

"_I am a fool. Why I am following a guy that almost killed me." Asked Naruto herself._

_Then, Naruto heard dark chuckes. Her eyes widen when she saw she was surrounded by men around of their 30 and 40 years. All their faces were covered by shadows, but Naruto knew no one of them had good intention. Naruto gasped in horror when she noticed that she was in her 8 years old self and her hair was longer._

"_Well, well, looks what we have here. The demon bitch herself." Said one of the men_

"_Why, we should teach her to never mess with our beloved village." Said Another one as he grabs Naruto by her hair._

_Naruto yelped as she was tackled to the ground as the men torn off her clothes. Naruto was too terrified to do something. The man vanished within the hair. But there was another shadow figure. He was wearing a black rope with red clouds, the same type that Itachi and Kisame were wearing when they tried to take her to their organization. Like those man before, this figure's face was also covered by a shadow. He was an Akatsuki_

"_Pathetic, and you suppose to be the vessel of the strongest of the biju." Said the Akasuki member. _

"_Who are you, teme?" grow__led Naruto to the unknown Akatsuki._

"_I am the pain of the war orphans, the pain of loss of the precious ones, the keeper of the pain that will change the world, the pein for a peaceful world." Said the Akatsuki member._

_Naruto eyes widen in surprise and horror when he saw the man summoning a type of golen statued. He was in the head of the statue as he made some hand signs._

"_I am also, the pain of the death."_

_Naruto found herself being swallowed by chakra from the statue's month. All she could feel is pain. A lot of pain. Then she screamed._

**END OF THE DREAM SCENE**

"AUUGGGH! NO!" Naruto screamed as she cried out and woke up. But she had got up so fast that she hit her forehead into something.

SMACK

"Ouch!"

"Itai!"

Naruto nursed her sore forehead as she saw that she hit the head of a boy in the room. He had long straight black hair that was pulled into a ponytail and dark eyes. He was wearing a red kimono with a fishnet underneath and his skin was a bit tanned and he looked like he was around of his 12 years. For some reason, she had a feeling that she had saw the boy somewhere, thought she never remembered to see or meet a boy like this one before in konoha.

"Ouch… my head. Are you ok? I head your were trashing in your sleep so I came to check you. For a girl, you have a pretty hard head for a girl." Said the dark haired boy.

That was enough for Naruto to punch the boy's face and sending him to the other side of the wall. The blond whisked girl was definitely wondering what the hell was going on. The last thing she remembered was her fight with Sasuke at Valley of End and darkness. And now she was apparently in a room with a tanned boy saying she had a hard head. Then she blinked, she realized that tanned boy called her a girl. Naruto looked at herself and she saw she was wearing a white shirt and a white pants. That means she was CHANGED while she was unconscious. Then, she noted there was a boy in the wall whole, he was around of his 10 or 11 years old. He had a wild silver hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a blue kimono with a fishnet underneath and unlike the other boy his skin was paled.

"Hey, you hit my aniki?" Naruto blushed and laughed in embarrassed as she scratched the back of her head. She looked confused when the boy gave her a thumb up to her in return. " Nice going! You're the first girl that didn't fall in his charms. You just became my new best friend." Said the silvered boy while he grimed. Naruto only could sweetdrop.

000000000000000

Naruto was now dressed in a simple orange kimono with dark blue patches, and a black sarong wrapped around her waist. She found out that her clothes were completely torn and the boys' mother gently gave her some of her old clothes. They were in the kitchen, drinking some tea while they talked to know each other. 

"Sorry about early." Apologized the dark haired boy. My name is Senju Mokuba, and this is my younger brother, Takimaru."

"Hallo." Said the silver haired boy cheerful. " You know, you're the very first girl I met that didn't fall in love for my brother's looks. And the very first girl with a real short hair. You looked a boy in your old clothes, even if they were torned off.

" _That's the idea, baka"_. Thought Naruto. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, and where am I exactly?" asked Naruto as Takimaru gave her a cup of tea

"Oh yeah, our bad, you're in the Forest of Senju clan and I found you unconscious near of our woods." Said Mokuba

Then Naruto blinked for a moment as she drank her tea.

"_Hey, wait a minute, that's not Baa-chan's clan name?"_ asked Naruto herself confused. Then Mokuba took her out of her thoughts

"Hey Naruto-san, where did you come from? I know you're not from here because of the clothes. They are very different. Are you outsider of Fire Country?"

Naruto blinked.

"Hun? But here is the Fire country, isn't it?" both the boys nodded " Konoha is not very far away from he is it?"

Now Mokuba and Takimaru looked each other confused. Naruto didn't like the confused look on their faces.

"Sorry Naru-chan, we never heard about a place called Konoha. That's where you from?" asked Takamaru.

Naruto's eye widen in surprise, how come they never heard Konoha, one of the strongest ninja villages in the five lands? Something was wrong, very wrong. And she needs to find out what is going on. Naruto excuse herself, saying she need some time alone. 

When she got out from the house, she realized she was in a tree house, and there were other tree houses. Naruto used her chakra to climb down to the ground. After about 30 minutes, Naruto found a good place to meditate. She's not very into meditation, but she knew she had to do it in order to talk to Kyuubi, because Kyuubi might be the only one who could give answers she need. She closed her eyes as she did a meditation pose. 

000000000000000

Naruto awoke in the familiar prison of the Kyuubi. She sat up and looked around only to find Kyuubi inside of the cage. Naruto looked at the fox and the fox in his usual grumpy self but he was grumpier than before. 

"**Brat, sure you really messed around this time." **Growled Kyuubi at his vessel. "**Not only you loose to a trash of an Uchiha, but also, because of that attack, we're trapped in the past."**

"What? What do you mean, in the past?" shouted Naruto confused as Kyuubi continued.

"**Listen brat, and listen well because I will say it only once. Because of your attack and that brat Uchiha's attack, when they ****collided, their power fused and they formed a time vortex which you were sucked in."** Explained Kyuubi**. " And now we're now about 80 years in the past, a few years before Konoha is born by Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage."**

Naruto then realized something. If she was in the past, that would mean one thing, Senju Mokuba and Senju Takimaru were shodaime and nidaime hokage. Tsunade-baachan grandfather and granduncle! That's why she felt they were familiar to her! They were the fathers of Konoha! This is can't be happening to her.

"Kyuubi, is there a way to go back?" asked Naruto hopeful.

"**Unfortunate this is going to be hard. It's extremely rare the ones that have power over the space and time, not even I; the Biju King has the power over time and space."** Needless to say Naruto was shocked on what she just had heard from Kyuubi. He even had admitted that he doesn't have such power; even he's being the strongest of the tailed beasts.

"You mean, we're trapped here!" shouted Naruto. "And you can't do nothing about it!"

"**For now you're on your own, brat. And one more thing, try to keep everything from the future to yourself. Try to avoid to use ****yondaime's techniques, because if you do, you might risking to change the time line and changing the future you know." **With that, Naruto returns to the real world with a lot to think about the situation she's in.

0000000000

Naruto was in the guest room, sitting in the bed as she hugging her kneed while she was looking at the starry sky through the window next to her bed. She still can't believe she was trapped in the past with shodaime and nidaime around of her age and before Konoha was ever created. She sighted. She already missed home.

"Hey Naruto-san."

Naruto turned around and she saw Mokuba aka Shodaime Hokage with a stray of cookies and a jar of milk. He placed the stray in the night stand next to her bed.

"I brought some cookies and milk. I thought you might be hungry; you eat so little in the dinner. Is there anything bothering you?" asked Mokuba worried with the blond girl.

"A lot." Admitted Naruto. "But I can't tell them, at least not yet."

"I understand, Naruto-san. But if you need anything, you can count to me and Ototo. I can see from your eyes that you had been through a lot. You don't need face problems by yourself Naruto-san. We will help you to find a way to you return where you from." Said Mokuba as he smiled. Then, he gets a seed from his pocket and grown it into a beautiful yellow rose. " Even the prettiest flowers need help to bloom."

Naruto couldn't help, but smile gently at Mokuba. Thought he had an unlike bloodline, he wasn't arrogant like Sasuke or the Hyuuga. She accepted the yellow rose from Mokuba.

"Thanks Mokuba. I really need that."

Mokuba let Naruto's room. She smiled at the yellow rose as she sniffed its perfume. Then, her face turned into a determination face. Naruto remembered that Kyuubi said: he said its extremaly rare someone having the power over space and time, which means they exist, only very hard to find them. When she finds one of them, she will be able to return to her won time period.

GROWL

But before everything, Naruto decided to eat the night snack that Mokuba bought to her. Dammed, she was really hungry. And she liked the cookies. 

To be Continued.

Here is the chapter 1 of the story. I just introduced Shodaime and Nidaime in the story. As you can see, I had to name them. They're still not hogake yet. Since Shodaime has mokuton powers, I decided to name him Mokuba, which means wood horse. And as for nidaime, his name is Takimaru, which means waterfall.

I know Naruto sound a little ooc, but come on, wouldn't you be a little ooc if you find out you're trapped 80 years in the past? And Naruto needs to be careful to do anything careless that would make the change of line type.

Next chapter Madara might show up. That will depend on my inspiration and ideas. Ah, and any suggestions is welcome in the review or in the PM. 

Please, don't forget to review the story and see ya in the next chapter.


	3. Uchiha Madara

A Love in the past time

A Love in the past time

Chapter 2- Uchiha Madara

Two weeks have passed since Naruto started living with the young Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage in the past. Naruto is still clueless on how to return to her own time period, and Kyuubi already had mentioned to her it will be extremely hard. But, Naruto isn't the type to give up so easily. She will find a way to return to her own time period. She got along very well with Mokuba and Takimaru. Takimaru was a prankster, like she herself was once, while Mokuba was a mother-hen type, always worried about his little brother.

One of the things Naruto learned about the future Hokage brothers was the fact that they were half-brothers. This explained a lot of their differences, like why Mokuba is the only one in his family to use mokuton. It seems that his mother was a type of nature spirit. She died while giving birth to him. Like his mother, not only is he able to control mokuton powers, but he's also able to talk to plants and animals. Mokuba once mentioned that his descendents might not get mokuton in their blood. This helped to explain to Naruto why Tsunade baa-chan didn't have control over plants, even though she was the granddaughter of Shodai Hokage.

Naruto trained with them for a while, but was careful not to use any future Konoha techniques. Mokuba was highly impressed with Naruto's fighting abilities. Unlike most kunoichi, who are specialists of illusions, medicine and art of seduction, Naruto was none of these. She was an extremely skilled fighter. Mokuba would sometimes wonder if she was from an Amazon tribe.

Mokuba's brother, Takimaru also liked Naruto very much, especially when she turned out not to be a mindless fan girl or a sissy like many of the other girls in the Senju clan. Mokuba's and Takimaru's relationship with Naruto sometimes mirrored that of a brother and sister.

The Senju elders thought it would be a good idea to put them in a Genin team together, though it was unofficial because the clan was also busy preparing for the arrival of the Uchiha clan to talk about the union between them. Meanwhile Mokuba, Takimaru and Naruto were called to help the Sarutobi clan. Sarutobi Kaen was a loyal servant of the Senju clan, and he was going to see the Nara clan about the union of the ninja clans of Fire Country. But he could never leave his pregnant wife by herself. That's where Mokuba, Takimaru and Naruto came in. They were to take care of his wife while he was out.

"Welcome to our home kids," Sarutobi Kaen greeted while showing them into his living room. "This is my wife Rika."

"Hello kids. Thank you for coming here to help me so my husband doesn't have to be worried."

Mokuba, Takimaru and Naruto couldn't help but stare at Rika's enlarged pregnant stomach. She was obviously far into her pregnancy. They were amazed with the sight since it wasn't everyday they got to see a pregnant woman so close.

"Sarutobi-Sama, are you sure it was wise to leave now when she is so close to giving birth?" asked Mokuba.

"I know Mokuba-kun, but it can not be helped and that's why I called you three here. I have a meeting with the Nara clan of the Deer Forest. You know how important this meeting is to a ninja village. We need as many clans as possible on our side," Kaen stated.

While Mokuba understood how important this meeting was, he still thought Kaen was wrong, but kept this opinion to himself. When Rika saw that Naruto and Takimaru were still staring at her belly she waved them over smiling gently at them.

"Do you want to feel the baby moving?" asked Rika kindly.

The question caught them both by surprise.

"Well, I..." Takimaru stuttered while blushing heavily.

"Sure," said Naruto.

Naruto placed her hand on the woman's stomach and jumped a little when she could feel the baby kicking. The emotion she felt was hard to explain. It was awe-inspiring.

Then Kaen excused himself kissing his wife good-bye before leaving to have the reunion with the Nara in their feud. Before Kaen walked out of the house Mokuba told him to not worry, assuring him that they would take care of his wife and the unborn child. With that said, Kaen left.

"Now what?" asked Naruto.

"Well dear, would you like to learn how to sew? I could teach you. I will even show you the baby clothes I have made."

"Sure, why not?" Naruto helped Rika to stand and followed her into a room that she was sure was going to be the baby's when it was born.

Rika was showing Naruto all the baby clothes (which she thought were kawaii), and Naruto found herself wondering if this is how a mother and daughter act with each other. Naruto never acted girly, but she kind of liked the mother-child moment with the lady Sarutobi. She even liked that she was teaching her to sew.

Meanwhile Takimaru (who was being forced by his older brother) was doing all the cleaning while Mokuba was cooking their dinner.

When dinner was ready, everyone was eating Mokuba's cooking and drinking tea. Lady Sarutobi had to admit Mokuba's food was good. It was the first time she ate something made by a male. Mokuba said he had to learn to cook because both his parents and brother are hopeless in the kitchen. Naruto and Rika laughed as Takimaru blushed. The talk was light, and Naruto somehow felt happy. Rika became worried when it started raining hard.

"I hope this rain doesn't make the Uchiha clan late in coming here," commented Takimaru while he, Naruto and Mokuba were playing cards. Naruto's heart skipped a beat when she heard the Uchiha clan was coming; Sasuke's clan.

"Why are they coming here?" questioned Naruto, trying to hide her nervousness about the Uchiha clan.

"Well Naruto-san, our elders think it's the best for the Fire Country if we have a ninja village. For this, we are trying to get the main clans of the Country together to form a big ninja village. The elders invited the Uchiha clan to form an alliance while Sarutobi-san went to Nara clan to invite them to also become allies for the shinobi village formation.

'_So this is how Konoha was born.'_ Naruto thought silently to herself. The Senju clan thought it was the best for the country if we get all the ninja clans together. Naruto must have slept through the history lesson when Iruka-sensei was telling the class about the pre-Konoha history.

"_Iruk__a-Sensei….. I hope he's alright,"_ thought Naruto whimsically.

Naruto was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard a yelp. She saw Rika clutching her stomach as though in pain. Rika would have hit the floor if it wasn't for Mokuba catching her in time.

"Rika-san! What's wrong?" asked Mokuba worried. When he saw the front of Rika's kimono was soaked with some spots of blood Mokuba felt it wasn't a good sign.

"I- I think…. it's said Rika in pain.

"Who is coming?" asked Takimaru clueless.

"THE BABY, DAMNIT!!" Snapped Rika

Everyone in the room was petrified.

"WHAT?!" yelled Naruto, Takimaru and Mokuba.

0000

Rika was lying in the bed, breathing heavily, with sweat covering her face. Naruto and Mokuba were doing everything they could to make her comfortable while Takimaru went out in the rain to bring a doctor. Naruto was pretty worried and the rain outside still didn't show any signs of stopping anytime soon.

"ALL RIGHT, HELL THIS HURTS A LOT!? WHERE'S THE HELL IS KAEN?? I WILL KILL HIM FOR CAUSING ME THIS PAIN!!'

Sadly for Mokuba, he had only some knowledge about medical plants, and he was giving some to help Rika with the pain. Naruto was feeling so useless for not be able to help the woman in this situation. She cursed Takimaru for taking so long to bring the doctor.

Suddenly the door opened and it was Takimaru with the doctor. The doctor was giving instructions for them to help him in the childbirth.

Mokuba and Takimaru were ordered to bring as many clean towels as they could find while Naruto was told to bring hot water to the room. Mokuba had to hold Rika's hand. Poor guy, he knew that his hand would end up being crushed. Rika screamed as she started to push. Mokuba yelped in pain when he felt his hand being crushed and both Naruto and Takimaru felt pity for the older Senju brother.

"You're doing fine Rika-san! I can already see the head," said the doctor.

The scene was too much for Takimaru. For a ninja in training, the poor young Senju ninja did not know what he should do; he fainted when he saw the baby coming out. Naruto was too terrified to do anything as she saw the baby coming out.

Then they could hear the sound that they were expecting. Everybody turned to the doctor and gasped in surprise when they saw him holding a beautiful and bloody baby boy. Rika cried out happily when she saw her baby boy crying.

"Congratulations Rika-san, you are a mother of a healthy baby boy," the doctor said while smiling.

000000000

That night Naruto found herself bandaging Mokuba's crushed hand. Mokuba had no idea women can be so strong and scary while they were in labor. Takimaru was still horrified and feeling sick from the birthing process.

"Poor otouto, I hope what happened this night doesn't make him too traumatized," said Mokuba as Naruto finished bandaging his crushed hand.

"Hehehe, but you have to admit we were in weird situation. Can you imagine how Kaen-san will react when he returns from his mission?"

The two of them started to laugh as they imagined the horrified expression of the poor man when he finds out that his wife gave the birth to their first son while he was away and an angry Rika yelling at him for not being there for her. Naruto was still amazed when she found out that the baby she saw coming to this world was the future Sandaime Hokage, who took care of her when no one else wanted to because of the demon she had inside of her.

"But, you have to admit it was a good experience. We are ninjas, we're trained to kill, but last night we didn't see death, but life coming to this world," Naruto said smiling happily. In Mokuba's opinion, it was one of the brightest smiles he had ever seen. "Mothers are amazing. They can do what ninja can't do even in a million years.

"Yeah, I agree," said Mokuba.

00000000

A few days later, Kaen-san returned from his mission accompanied by a Nara with him. Needless to say he fainted when he saw his son in his wife's arms and Rika yelled at him for not being there with her for the birth.

Naruto was training in the training grounds by herself. Mokuba and Takimaru were not with her because they had to go to a meeting with the elders, something involving the union of the ninja clans in the country. So she decided to train with her shadow clones. After she finished, she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"You know, kunoichi's shouldn't train that way," said the voice.

Naruto turned around and she saw a boy around her age, maybe a little older. He had short spiky black hair and pale skin. He was wearing a black shirt, black pants, and black ninja sandals. Both of his arms were wrapped in bandages. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise when she saw the symbol in his chain; it was a red and white fan. He was an Uchiha.

"What's the problem with the way I train?" Naruto growled trying to suppress her anger.

"Heh, trying to be a man, aren't you Dobe?" asked the young Uchiha as he smirked. "I mean female ninjas are only useful for seduction, being medics and being good wives. They were never born to fight."

BAM!

Suddenly the Uchiha flew backwards into a tree when he felt a powerful punch land on his face. He was shocked by the strength of the girl.

"Teme, you are not him! Don't try to be him! Naruto screamed at the unsuspecting boy before leaving the training grounds.

00000000000000

Naruto was standing in the council room with Mokuba and Takimaru beside her. She was still mad with that Uchiha brat not only for calling her a dobe (only Sasuke has the right to call her dobe) but also for saying women weren't meant to fight. Damn it all if every one of the males in this time period acted like arrogant stuck-up pigs. She could not wait to return to her own time period.

"Uzumaki-san, are you even listening?" shouted an elder.

Naruto blinked a few times before she remembered she was in the council room. She gave a foxy smile as she scratched behind her head in embarrassment.

"Sorry. My bad. It is one of those days." It was a lame excuse, but it was the only one she could give. The elder and the Senju brothers blushed a little when she mentioned those days.

"Well, anyway," another elder started, "The Uchiha clan is here, and we talked about the formation for a shinobi village with all the ninja clans in the Fire Country. They agree with us as long we send one of their clan members along with ours in a self knowledge journey."

"During this self knowledge journey you will learn the cultures of other villages and also learn more about the other ninja clans. By gathering better data for our records we can then form a better alliance with them.

Mokuba and Takimaru nodded. But Naruto was still confused. She understood their roles but she still didn't understand why she was here. She was not a member of Senju clan. She was just their guest.

"Ano...may I ask why I was called here also?" asked Naruto.

"We are glad you have asked this, Uzumaki-san." Another elder spoke up, "We know how far you are from home and we decided to send you with Mokuba and Takimaru along with a Uchiha on this journey."

"Are you saying I need protection from them?" snapped Naruto. Takimaru and Mokuba had to hold her in place so that she would not kill the poor elder who spoke. Now, Mokuba had no doubt she was an Amazon.

Then the same Uchiha that showed up at the training grounds where Naruto was, stood in the doorway smirking.

"Heh, and who would want to protect a bitch like her?" asked the Uchiha.

"Teme! I am not a bitch! I am Uzumaki Naruto. Remember that!"

"Uchiha Madara, that's all you need to know, Dobe," said Madara.

Mokuba had to summon some wood to hold a really angered Naruto from killing him. Takimaru was even scared of the girl's level of anger.

000000000

The next day the four of them were out in the Senju Forest to start their journey around Fire Country. Naruto was still glaring at Madara and the young Uchiha was ignoring her. Mokuba and Takimaru were a bit worried by this.

"I bet 1000 ryou that Naruto will chop off his little friend," whispered Takimaru as Mokuba's face was as red as his kimono.

"Otouto! You shouldn't bet something like that!" whispered Mokuba back in an angry tone, though he was still blushing from his brother's comment.

"You have to admit they act like an old married couple."

It was enough for Takimaru's face to meet the ground in 2 seconds flat. Mokuba sweat dropped when they saw Madara and Naruto had kicked his younger brother. Mokuba sighed in frustration. This is going to be a very long, long self knowledge journey. Mokuba just hoped he would survive with a jaded Uchiha, an easily angered girl and a prankster as a brother around.

**To Be Continued.**

**AN: **Well, guys, here is chapter 2 of the story. I hope I was able to describe Madara well in his youth. I will answer any questions you may have about this story. It's a Pre-Konoha story, which I believe no one had bothered to write how Konoha was formed. Usually most time travel stories focus on Yondaime era, the pre-Kyuubi attack or in the Sannin era. but never about Shodaime and Nidaime, or how they had formed Konoha. I am only doing my own version on how they formed Konoha and how they met Uchiha Madara.

I am happy for the reviews and the story alerts I am getting, but I would like to get more reviews. Your opinions and thoughts are very important to me. I want to improve this story and your opinion is important in order for this to happen. You can even send some pm's for suggestions and ideas for the story.

I want to thank ShadowPhoenix143 for beta writing for me. You rule!

See you all in the next chapter!


	4. The Festival

A love in the past time

Chapter 3- The Festival

It has been 3 months since Naruto started her journey around Fire Country with Mokuba, Takimaru and sadly Uchiha Madara. Her relationship with Madara was anything but friendly. Though they work well together when the situation calls for it, most of their time together is spent exchanging insults. Mokuba is always trying to play the peacemaker, while Takimaru ignores their fights, tuning them out. Mokuba seemed to be the only one willing to try and be friends with the young Uchiha.

Naruto sure as the hell wasn't going to try and be friends with the arrogant prick, Sasuke's ancestor of not. She was already hurt enough by the Uchiha brothers in her time and she did not want to be hurt by another Uchiha again. Besides, Kyuubi warned her to stay away from Madara. Naruto had a weird feeling that Kyuubi was afraid of Madara for some reason, one more reason why she did not want anything to do with him. She did trust Kyuubi's instincts when it came to people.

In their journey, Naruto had met some of the other Konoha shinobi clans. In the first month they had met the Inuzuka clan. They had helped them to stop a greedy farmer on polluting their water. After this, the Inuzuka agreed with the alliance of the formation of a shinobi village. In their second month, they meet the Akimichi clan. Naruto grimaced every time she remembers on how they got their alliance: Naruto had to defeat Akimichi Chomaru (Naruto suspects he might be Chouji's great-grandfather) in an eating contest. Needless to say both the Akimichi clan and her teammates were shocked and awed on how many bowls of ramen she could eat without getting fat. Nothing gets between Naruto and her precious ramen. Naruto never would have imagined the ramen chef was the true Ichikaru's ancestor. She was happy that the chef decided to go to the Senju clan to help on the formation of the shinobi village.

Now in their 3rd month of journey, nothing special has happened and Naruto and Takimaru were getting bored. Complaining about the lack of action, Mokuba sighed as Madara just ignore them. Then they saw a caravan and Mokuba decided to ask them for directions.

"Excuse us sir," said Mokuba to a man driving a car. "Would you happen to know the directions to the next village?"

"Ah, you are lucky. We are headed to Kyoshi Village now so that we may attend the Spring Festival."

"Spring Festival?" asked Naruto.

"Ah, there's a lady between you." The old man sighed. "Too bad you are still so young, or I would ask which one of you is going to marry this lovely lady." He laughed when he saw the blushing faces of Naruto, Mokuba, and Takimaru.

"Yea right, who would want to marry a monster like her?" Madara smirked as he once again avoided one of Naruto's punches.

"Haven't you kids heard? Kyoshi's festival is famous because of their wedding ceremonies to all people, rich or poor. Why don't you all come with us? You might have fun at the festival."

With the promise of possible fun, Takimaru and Naruto soon put on their famous puppy eye Jutsu. Mokuba sweat-dropped at his brother and friend's childish behavior.

"Well… I think a little break will not hurt," said Mokuba.

"YEAH!" cheered Naruto and Takimaru.

"Morons," growled Madara while rolling his eyes.

00000

At Kyoshi Village everyone was doing their work for the Spring Festival for the night. Naruto was happy because it was rare for her to go to a festival without having problems with angry villagers, especially the Kyuubi festival, which she avoided every year. That was in her time though and right now she planned on enjoying this to her full extent.

"I think it will be nice to go to this festival."

"We totally agree!!" said female voices from behind them. They turned around and saw 3 girls around 16 years of age. They had a weird look in their eye eyes.

"We saw you around the caravan," said one of the girls.

"You not dressed to attend this festival," said one of the other girls.

"Don't worry though! We will fix that problem!" said the girl closest to Naruto.

The trio grabbed Naruto as they took her away from the boys. Mokuba had a horrified look on his face while Takimaru and Madara sweat-dropped. Then the same elder from the caravan came up behind them.

"Ohoho, don't worry boys. They just kidnapped her to prepare her for the festival. You will see her again before tonight," said the elder as he pulled out a bottle of Sake from nowhere. "Now who wants some sake while we wait for the girls to return?"

For some reason that made Mokuba become more worried than before, especially with this guy around trying to give sake to minors.

00000000

"No way, you will now make me wear this thing!!" yelled Naruto

"Oh yeah, you will!" yelled one of the girls. All three were surrounding her threateningly while holding a Kimono.

"And we will make you the prettiest girl at the festival," said the one next to Naruto.

"And you even will charm your male teammates," said the last girl smiling coyly.

Naruto sweat-dropped, these girls would get along well with Sakura and Ino. They dealt best in the area of clothes, makeup and romance.

"But I don't even like dressing up," Naruto said sounding frustrated.

For some reason, they have that weird look again. Naruto rolled her eyes and prayed someone would save her. Those girls are not only weird, but also insane.

Hours later, after much protest and grumbling (from Naruto), irritated exclamations, threats, and exasperated sighs, Naruto was finally ready for the festival. The other three girls stood back to admire their handiwork with pride

"You look beautiful, Naruto!" gushed the girls in unison.

"I am not beautiful," Naruto grumbled as she looked away, a slight smile on her face and a faint pink blush on her cheeks. No one in the village had told her she was beautiful before.

"You are!" one of the girls cried out. "With our hard work you look prettier than before. If only you had long hair…."

"Our work is done; now go get your boys"

"YEAH!" cheered the girls.

Now Naruto remembered one of the big reasons why she liked to dress as a boy.

00000

It was a really nice Festival in Madara's opinion. The music was good, the food was fantastic, and everybody seemed to be having fun. But there only one problem: the Uchiha's are not into festivals, much less having fun. The only worthy company had to stay with his stupid younger brother because he is afraid that said foolish little brother would be stupid enough to drink sake with that insane elder. Mokuba stayed with him to make sure Takimaru didn't do anything stupid

"Foolish Takimaru," muttered Madara darkly.

"Hello Teme, where's Mokuba and Takimaru?"

Madara recognized the voice as Naruto's. Turning around to face the blonde girl, he felt a jolt of shock and surprise.

Naruto was dressing in an orange kimono with golden flowers on it. She had a small amount of make- up on her face to bring out her eyes and lips and atop her head was a crown of sakura flowers. Madara blushed before he could stop himself. Whatever those girls did to Naruto, they pulled a miracle on her. She looked like a beautiful Geisha to him.

"Yeah, I know. I look a little odd in this Kimono," Naruto sighed while looking down at herself. "Those girls are insane if you ask me."

"Even if they are insane, those girls are miracle workers. You even look like a lady," Madara said not able to hide his shock.

"Gee, I don't know if that was a compliment, or sarcasm," Said Naruto narrowing her eyes at the Uchiha who was dressed in a plain black kimono. "You could have dressed in something more cheerful for the festival….. Opps, I'm sorry. Now I remember, Uchiha's are not cheerful, and much less interested into going to parties."

"How come you know so much about my clan anyway? You act like you know how the Uchiha clan acts," said Madara looking distrustfully at Naruto.

"Staying three months with you is more then enough to know how your clan acts," Naruto replied.

Well that wasn't exactly a lie per say. After watching Madara, Naruto could tell how the Uchiha's would act if there had been no psycho man killing off his own clan and making his young brother an insane avenger who lusted for power. Of course that wasn't enough to convince Madara, quite the opposite. But he decided he would find out later about Naruto (she still was a mysterious in Madara's point of view).

Both of them called a temporary truce for the festival, neither one of them wanting to make a scene. Deciding she wanted to try out one of the game booths, Naruto paid and focused on hitting the targets. After hitting all of the bulls-eyes with some Senbon she picked a teddy bear as a prize. She loved the teddy bear and held onto it tightly. It was her first teddy bears since she was a little girl back in Konoha. She never had any toys, not even a doll except for the teddy bear that old man Hokage gave her for her third birthday. Madara bought some Dango for them to eat. Naruto was surprised on how much Madara enjoyed eating Dango. He would eat it as much she would eat ramen. Neither Naruto, nor Madara wanted to admit it but they were enjoying each others company.

In the center of the festival there was a field for dancing. Madara was about to ask Naruto if she would like to dance with him but someone already beat him to it.

"Would the lovely lady like a dance?" It was Mokuba dressed in a white and red kimono. He smiled as he saw Naruto's Kimono. No doubt in his eyes she was beautiful.

"Sure," she answered while smiling shyly.

Mokuba grabbed Naruto's hand and lead her out into the field and pulled her close and started to dance. Madara didn't do anything but if you looked into his eyes they were showing his jealously.

"Hey Mada-kun, I finally found you two," said Takimaru who walked up to Madara while carrying a box of Dango. "It's a miracle to find you two not trying to rip each others throats out. Something happen while we were out?"

"Don't call me that! You know I hate that nickname" hissed Madara "Nothing happened because Naruto-san and I agreed on a truce for only tonight."

"Since when do you call her Naruto-san?" asked Takimaru raising one brow inquisitively.

"None of your business," said Madara before leaving.

Takimaru was confused. Was it his impression that Madara sounded a little jealous? If he really is jealous, then that means that the almighty Uchiha has feelings after all. Takimaru smirked. There's still hope for him. He looked at Naruto and Mokuba still dancing and it made him a little jealous too.

"I think I will look for my pair too,"

00000000

"I cannot believe this! This is… fun!" Naruto laughed as she and Mokuba left the dance area.

"Yeah, and you know, I think your laughing like that makes you even prettier." Winked Mokuba as Naruto's face blushed a deep red.

"S-stop that," muttered Naruto feeling very shy. "I am not that pretty."

"Yes, you are. And I like you because you are so different from any other girl I have met."

Naruto's heart started beating fast. This is not happening. Mokuba- the future Shodai Hokage and Tsunade's grandfather is not flirting with her. Not that way! It would be just weird! Too weird! Before Mokuba would have a chance to do anything a voice interrupted them.

"AH! WHAT A CUTE CPOUPLE! I AM HAPPY YOU TWO ARE ENJOYING THE FLAMES OF YOUR YOUTH TONIGHT!" Both Naruto and Mokuba jumped further apart upon the sudden outburst directed towards them from behind.

Turning around, the young couple came face to face with a weird guy with an odd haircut and big brows. He was wearing a red body suit and leg warmers. Naruto eyes widened in pure horror! Except for the color in the body suit and without the Jounin vest, this guy was Maito Gai's clone!

"AAHHHH!!" Naruto screamed while pointing her index finger at the stranger, who was also not so much a stranger to Naruto. "THICK-BROWS-SENSEI?!"

To be continued

Yay! Finally chapter 3 is done!

You know, I was going to add some action in this chapter, but I decided to add the action in the next chapter instead.

I hope the festival chapter and the starting of Madara's feeling were good. Please, give me your sincere opinion about this chapter.

Next chapter, Naruto will see a familiar face but an insane stranger. A lot of odd things will be happening in the next chapter.

I want to thank once more shadowphoenix143 for beta writing for me. You rule!

See you all in the next chapter!


	5. The Maito Trio

A Love in the past time

A Love in the past time

Chapter 4- The Maito Trio

Naruto wasn't only horrified, but also shocked. For a minute she almost forgot she was, in fact, in the past. She just realized the color in the body suit was wrong. It was kind of scary to see a guy that reminded her so much of Thick-Brows.

Mokuba was now completely confused to Naruto's reaction towards the man. Does Naruto know this weirdo? She looked pretty shocked. Well, anyone would be shocked to see a strange guy with big brows, an odd haircut and wearing a red body suit and black leg warmers (in Mokuba's opinion, this guy has no sense of aesthetic).

"Do you know this guy Naruto-san?" asked Mokuba.

"I think it's the first time we have met each other, youthful lady," said the clone-Gai grinning. "Maito Kai is the name, the defender of youthful flames." Kai proceeded to flash a grin, complete with sparkling teeth.

"_Maito Kai? Is he Thick-brow's grandfather or something?"_ thought Naruto still in shock.

The same sense of fashion and the same look, no doubt he might be Maito Gai's grandfather or great-grandfather. Its looks like the body suit is what they are raised to wear. It's no wonder Gai had not fashion sense. Naruto idly wondered why Kai's bodysuit is red and not green like Thick-Brows'.

"I take my eyes off you for a second and here you are, already bothering those poor kids," said a new and female voice.

Naruto and Mokuba turned around and they had the same reaction to the owner's voice when they saw Kai. It was a woman, around her early twenty's. She had long brown hair that was tied in a braid that hung down her back, pale skin and big green eyes. She was wearing a yellow body suit with white leg warmers. Mokuba had to grab a handkerchief to hide his bloody nose because the woman's bust was big (which could rival Tsunade's in Naruto's opinion) and the thin outfit didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Youthful couple, this is my sweetheart, Maito Subaro. She is my wife since we married today in the festival." Said Kai grinning, you could tell that to him, he was the happiest person alive in his point o view.

"Your wife?" asked Mokuba with a sweatdrop in his head.

"Err….. Congratulations?" said Naruto slowly, not sure what to say to the couple.

"Thank you, kids," said Subaro with a smile. "Hey honey, where's Taichi anyway?"

"Who's that?" asked Naruto.

"Taichi is my brother," said Kai "He should be around the Festival."

For some reason Naruto and Mokuba felt a chill in their spine. They wondered what type of person Taichi must be. Naruto started to think that weirdness ran in the blood of the Maito family. So much for thinking it was just Gai and that he somehow managed to brainwash Lee.

00000

Uchiha Madara was looking grim. Well… he looks like a grim most of time, because that is just the kind of face the Uchiha Clan had. But now he was in a bad mood. Why? There is actually two reasons why he was in bad mood. One: he can't stop thinking about Naruto dressed in that Kimono, and he hated to admit it but he was even enjoying her company before Mokuba stole her from him. He wished that he was the one that was dancing with her. Of course he was not feeling jealous or anything, which would be below him. He just wanted a good dance partner to dance with and Naruto was the only girl in the country that did not act like a mindless fan-girl towards him.

"Someone is in denial," said Takimaru in an annoying sing song tone.

The second reason why he is in bad mood is because, while Mokuba and Naruto were somewhere else Takimaru decided to stay with him. He seemed to enjoy annoying him whenever the chance would arise. Right now they were in a Dango bar eating some Dango and drinking tea.

"Don't you have anywhere to go?" sighed Madara in frustration. The last thing he wanted to do is baby-sit Takimaru when it was Mokuba's job.

"Nope," Takimaru grinned as he ate his Dango. "I decided to stay with you since there is nothing else to do." Madara tried to hide his anger and frustration.

Takimaru's prankster nature got the best of him and he couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease the Uchiha, especially when he found out he might have a crush on Naruto. He was going to find out somehow.

"So, what color do you think would suit Naru-chan better?" asked Takimaru.

"Blue." Madara spoke before he realized what he just said. Takimaru smiled widely like a child who woke up in the Christmas morning. He had no doubts now. Madara has a crush on the blonde. Who would have ever thought!

"Oh, like the color of her eyes," said Takimaru while nodding to himself. "I guess blue would really suit her well, right Mada-kun?"

"Do you want get beaten within an inch of your life?" growled Madara threateningly.

Before Takimaru could say anything though, they heard people yelling about a fire. Madara and Takimaru ran to see what that was about. They saw the Ceremony house was in flames. The villagers were doing their best to control the fire but the well and the river were in the other side of the town. Takimaru growled. If he had a source of water nearby, he could help these people to control the flames. Suddenly a mysterious guy was in the front. He was wearing a cape and a hood that hid his face.

"Stay back." said the mysterious figure.

With a simple seal hand a lot of water came out of nowhere. It was enough to kill the flames. The people were shocked, especially Takimaru and Madara. How could this person summon a lot of water without a source nearby? The stranger started to walk away as Takimaru and Madara followed him.

"Wait!" yelled Takimaru

The figure stopped as he removed the hood on his head. His face revealed it was a young man, around of his 18 years. He has a jet raven hair and a tanned skin. His eyes were ember and he was using a pair of glasses in his face. He looked at Takimaru.

"What do you want?" asked the young man.

"We want to know how you did that. I mean, summoning water from nowhere," said Takimaru. His elemental affinity is water and he was training to be a great suiton user in the fire country, and summoning water from nowhere would be a handy thing for him to learn.

"Of course there was source of water. All I did was to bring on it's liquid stage," the stranger replied.

Takimaru would have asked more questions if they weren't interrupted by another stranger's voice. Madara and Takimaru turned around and they had the shock of their lives. They saw a couple wearing a weird spandex bodysuit and leg warmers. Takimaru had a severe bloody nose when he saw the size of the woman's bust. Behind them were Mokuba and Naruto.

"Ah, there you are Taichi," said Kai to the young man. "We saw what you did otouto. It was very youthful of you."

"I did what anyone should do, aniki," said Taichi.

Naruto, Mokuba, Madara and Takimaru made a shocked expression. They looked closer attention to Taichi and Kai. It was impossible to say they were brothers. I mean, come on, one looked weird and lacked any kind of fashion sense, while the other one looked normal. Those two are really brothers? Taichi sounded so much more normal than Kai.

000000

Hours later the Maito and our group of adventures were in an inn. The group found out that the Maito was just travelers and like them, they were in a journey around the country to meet people and learn new techniques. They would love to have a village to live in and call home.

"Hey, why don't you join in the alliance?" suggested Takimaru. "In our journey, the alliance between the shinobi of the country is also involved in our training."

"That's an awesome and youthful idea, Takimaru-kun!" said Kai. His eyes shined as an idea came to his mind. "I got an even better youthful idea! We shall join in your journey and train you in everything we know about the power of youth!"

For some strange reason, Takimaru felt a lot of chill when he felt a killing intense aura around his brother, Naruto and Madara. What did he do to make them upset?

000000

Two days later, they left Kyoshi Village, the group then went to an empty field to train. Taichi who didn't want anything to do with their training stayed under a tree mediating away from the madness of his brother and his new sister in law. Takimaru was upset because he really wanted to know how to summon water from no where.

"Well, today's lesson will be Taijutsu. From what I can see you all lack in the area of Taijutsu and are putting too much of your focus into Ninjutsu and Genjutsu," said Kai.

"You know most ninjas use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Why do we need learn more Taijutsu anyway?" asked Takimaru only to get a smack in the top of his head from Subaro.

"You know Takimaru, if there's a Taijutsu expert then that means they are an expert on close combat, and the ones who focus too much in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu might have a problem fighting them," explained Naruto as she remembered the fight between Sasuke and Lee before the chunnin exams. "Never mock Taijutsu, you might end up in a lot of pain."

"That's right, Naruto-san." Said Subaro nodding.

"Which one of you will be teaching us?" asked Mokuba. Deep down, he agreed with Subaro and Kai because they did suck at Taijutsu.

"Taikuma," Said Subaro.

The four kids looked confused. Who was Taikuma? Subaro bit her thumb as she made some hands seals before she slammed her hand in the ground.

PUFF

Out from the smoke came a big bear, his fur was dark brown, and he had dark eyes. There was bandages around his front arms. And he was wearing a blue yukata on his torso. The bear looked grumpy and angry.

"Yo, Subaro what's up?" said the bear in a deep voice.

"I have some kids here who would like to learn some Taijutsu," said Subaro.

"You mean a bear will teach us Taijutsu?!" snapped Madara infuriated. "Are you crazy, woman?!"

"Nope, I am not crazy, and it's Subaro-sensei, Uchiha-kun," said Subaro smiling. Naruto got chills when she saw Subaro's smile. It reminds a lot of Anko's crazy smile.

"Oh, I guess we have an arrogant fool." Said Taikuma smirking." Heh, don't worry Subaro-chan. I will put him in his place in 5 minutes flat."

"Heh, like a stupid bear would take an Uchiha down," said Madara smirking arrogantly.

"Oh, an Uchiha huh? Sorry, I meant to say 3 minutes."

That what happened too. In 3 minutes Madara got the beating of his life. Madara was all bloody, beaten and scratched. However Madara's pride was more hurt than his body for being beaten so easily by a bear. The bear smirked as he appointed to Naruto.

"You're next!"

Naruto knew she would be in a lot of pain for the rest of the day.

00000

In the evening everybody set a camp. Since Naruto had her fast healing factor, she wasn't in much pain anymore. It was quite the opposite for the boys however. Mokuba, Takimaru and Madara were moaning in pain while Subaro and her other summoning; this time a panda bear were busy nursing them back to health. Naruto was stuck nursing Madara.

"Well, I did warn you to not mock a Taijutsu master because you might end up in a lot of pain." Said Naruto to Madara as she finished bandaging his torso.

"I was defeated by a bear," muttered Madara darkly.

"It's a bear that is a Taijutsu master," corrected Naruto.

"Whatever! It's still a bear. I don't know which one is more insane; that woman or that weirdo!" snapped Madara.

"They are not that bad. Weird they may be but that doesn't mean we won't learn something from them," said Naruto smiling with a sweatdrop on the side of her head.

"I wish it was Taichi training us and not those weirdo's. He has more sense than those two put together."

Naruto looked at Taichi sleeping under the tree. He didn't talk very much. She wondered what was up with that guy.

0000

Naruto woke up with the sounds of steps. She realized it was Taichi going to the river. She decided to follow him to see what was up with him so she hid herself behind some rocks. She saw Taichi talking to something small. It was too dark to see what it was.

"Did you bring it?" asked Taichi

"Yes." Said the voice softly as it gave something to Taichi. "Taichi, when are you going to tell them?"

Tell them what? Naruto was pretty confused. What are they talking about?

"My brother doesn't need to know about my illness, Mizuhime," said Taichi as he looked in the directions of the rocks. "You can come out of hiding now."

Naruto who was now in Taichi's sight, felt embarrassed for being discovered. As she got closer, she saw who it was that Taichi had for company….

"A blue weasel?" asked Naruto confused. The little blue creature was mad as it glared at the Blondie.

"Humph, I am not a weasel, brat. I am an otter. My name is Mizuhime. Remember that!"

"Don't tell me," said Naruto slowly as she looked at Taichi. "Your summon right? I thought you could summon turtles like Kai."

"Nothing against turtles. The turtle contract was in the Maito family for three generations since my grandfather, but I owe a lot to the otters," said Taichi.

Taichi explained that when he was a child, there was a flood in his village while his brother and father were out. He didn't know how to swim and he would have drowned if it wasn't for a spirit of an otter. The animal spirit became very friendly to Taichi and it gave him a summoning contract to summon otters, both sea and river type. Taichi started to cough as he fell to his knees and put his hand to his month.

"Taichi, are you ok?" asked Naruto Worried.

"Taichi, you shouldn't force yourself," said Mizuhime.

Naruto eyes widen in surprise when she saw blood in Taichi's hand. Naruto quivered, she knew what Taichi had. She saw the same symptom on an old man who lived in Konoha's streets and he was one of the very few who saw Naruto as a human and not as the Kyuubi. That old man was very caring and took care of Naruto when she was kicked out of the orphanage and started to live on the streets with him. Naruto would have taken him to her new apartment if he hadn't died from tuberculosis.

"Taichi….you…." stared Naruto as Taichi drank the medicine that Mizuhime had given to him.

"Please, don't tell my brother. I don't want to make them sad or have pity on me," said Taichi.

"But you have tuberculosis!" snapped Naruto as Mizuhime looked sad.

"I tried to convince him to tell them, but he's so stubborn," said Mizuhime becoming sad. "The otter shaman did everything to make him feel less pain but his time for life…"

"I prefer to die watching them being happy than making them depressed when there is nothing they can do," snapped Taichi.

00000

The next morning Naruto was pretty quiet. A part of her wanted to tell to Subaro and Kai about Taichi's illness, but if she did that the youngest Maito would not forgive her. Madara and Mokuba didn't like Naruto's sudden strange behavior. She was never this quiet.

"Naruto-san, are there any problems you would like to talk about?" asked Mokuba worried.

"Oh, its nothing, I am just thinking about some stuff," said Naruto smiling.

"Like your home?" asked Takimaru.

Suddenly Naruto felt very homesick. It has been three whole months since she got stuck in the past with the future Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage and she still didn't have any clue on how to return to her own time period. She really missed everyone dear to her in Konoha. Mokuba glared at his brother as Madara called him a moron.

"Don't make that un-youthful face, Naru-chan!" yelled Kai. "We're almost at the Shinzo village. In there we will get a good bath at the hot springs!"

Naruto smiled a little. She knew that Kai was trying to cheer her up and she felt very bad for not being able to tell him about his brother's illness. When they arrived at Shinzo village, the village was completely deserted. It looked more like a ghost town. The group didn't like the chills they were feeling in this town.

"What happened here?" asked Takimaru.

Taichi looked around and he saw marks on the walls and the ground. It was bite marks and tiny footprints. Takimaru turned a corner and screamed. The other rushed where Takimaru was. They gasped in horror when they saw a lot of bodies, half eaten and in the beginning stages of decomposition. Naruto was feeling sick because of the strong sent of rotten flesh. She turned around and vomited. Taichi checked the bodies and they had the same marks as in the walls of the houses.

Hours later, Naruto's group and the Maito trio buried all the dead villages. Mokuba used his mokuton power to summon flowers in the tombs. Madara thought the situation was very weird.

"Have any of you noticed we all buried adults and not even a single child?" asked Madara to the others.

"Now that you mention it, that's true. All the bodies were adults but no children," commented Mokuba.

"That doesn't make any sense though," said Naruto. "We still don't know what killed these poor villagers."

"Subaro I want you summon one of your bears. I want to check something."

Subaro nodded as she summoned one of her bears. This time it was a little black bear. It looked friendlier than Taikuma."

"Yo Subaro- neechan, what's up?"

"Koda, please smell around this town. Taichi wants you to check something."

"Osu, Right away!"

Koda smelled the ground. After a few seconds he gasped in horror and disgust. He turned to Subaro with fear in his little eyes.

"Subaru-neechan, I smell rats."

"Rats? But how could rats do this much damage?" asked Takimaru worried.

"Rats can do this damage, if they are in large numbers," answered Mokuba.

"Zushi rats." Said Taichi as the others looked at him confused. Koda looked horrified when he heard Zushi rats.

"What are Zushi rats?" asked Naruto confused.

"Zushi rats are rat demons. They are summoned from a type of tiny closet and they are controlled by a rat master. They are very dangerous rats, and if you cut them, their number will only increase."

"I thought all the Zushi Closets were destroyed," said Koda. "Zushi rats are extremely dangerous. Even some of the boss summons fears them."

Naruto was now shocked. She never liked rats, but if a bunch of rats give fear to the bigger summoning beasts, that means the situation is really serious. She couldn't imagine a boss like Gamabunta being afraid of rats.

"What are we going to do?"

"If there's a Zushi closet, we must destroy it. We don't want rats destroying more villages like this one," said Kai for the first time being really serious.

000000

Very far away inside of a cave, children were crying inside cages. They were crying in fear, cold and for the death of their parents. These poor children didn't know what would happen to them. Then a man walked over and kicked one of the cages.

"Shut up your little brats!" snapped a man.

"Heh, we sure did good work. We might make good money selling the boys to the farms and the girls to the red light districts. Man, I can't wait to see those girls when they get older. I bet they will be good whores." Said another man eating a hen thigh. When he finished, he threw the bone to the cage.

"And we'll get more money brother, because we will go after better merchandise," said another man sitting on a tiny closet as he held a flute in his hands.

"What do you mean, Gouki?" asked one of the men.

"Because my friends, we will go after the Hyuuga. I am sure we will get a lot of money if we get their sell children since they hold the precious Byakugan," answered the man called Gouki with an evil smile across his ugly face.

To be continued

Here is the new chapter. This chapter is the longest chapter of the story so far. I plan to write longer chapters.

Next chapter finally the Hyuuga's will come out in the story and get involved with the battle of the Zushi rats.

I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did. Please, don't forget to give your reviews with your thoughts. Your reviews and opinions are very important to me and it's your reviews help me to improve the story. Any suggestions are welcome and if you wish to send any suggestions, please PM me.

I want to thank shadowphoenix143 for beta writing for me

See you all in the next chapter.

Ps: any of you are good on battle scenes? I kinda have some difficulty to write this type of scene. If Anyone does, please, send me a PM. You will be helping me a lot.


	6. Transformation

A love in the past time

Chapter 5- Transformation.

A/n: I down own Naruto and the zushi rats (Inuyasha)

0000

Naruto's group and the Maito trio were following the rats scents with the help of Koda- one of Subaro's summoning bears. While they were following Koda, Taichi explained on how to kill the rats. 1- Purifying them (which none of them had spirit power for that), 2- burning them (Madara smirked since he was the only one who knew how to use fire Justus) and 3- destroying the Zushi. By destroying the Zushi, all the rat demons will be gone. They choose option three since they wanted to get rid of all the rats at once.

Suddenly, they heard a scream. They looked forward and he saw a child, riding on a horse, running away from a bunch of rats. The rats were dark grey color and had only a big single red eye in the middle of their forehead. Zushi rats! Madara quickly made a katon Jutsu to burn the rats. The child on the horse would have fallen if it wasn't for Subaro catching the boy in time.

"Are you alright kid?" asked Subaro worried.

"Yeah I am ok, but the others are not. You need help them!" begged the boy.

The boy was introduced as Kotaro, he was from the Shinzo village; the one that was destroyed by the Zushi rats. Kotaro explained that three men arrived at the village with a Zushi closet and summoned the rats from it. The rats killed all the adults only leaving the children alive because the men were planning to sell them as slaves for farms and prostitute houses. He was the only one to be able to escape before the Zushi master noticed.

"Kotaro, I know it's hard, but you have to tell us where those bandits are and where they are keeping the other children," said Subaro to the young boy.

"They are keeping the others in a cave but there's also another problem," said Kotaro. "Those bandits are planning to attack the Hyuuga clan."

"What did you say?!" said Naruto in shock. Those bastards were planning to attack the Hyuuga's? Naruto was now worried, she may never liked how the Hyuuga treat their family members with the caged bird seal but to kill the adults and selling the children like they were animals was going too far. The image of Neji and Hinata came to her mind. She would not allow this happen.

"Where is the Hyuuga estate?" asked Naruto to the kid.

"The Hyuuga estate is downriver," said the boy as Naruto nodded.

"Taichi-san, you return to the Shinzo village with Kotaro," Said Naruto "Kai, and Mokuba. Subaro, Takimaru, Madara and I will go to rescue the children and deal with those bandits."

Taichi glared at Naruto. She was letting him out because of his illness, but he will not be out of this, especially when he has a lot of knowledge about the Zushi rats.

"I think it's better for Subaro to stay with the kid," said Taichi. "The kid looks like he trusts Subaro more then me."

It was true. The kid hugged Subaro like a child would hug its mother when it was afraid or asking for protection. Naruto didn't like this. She knew about his illness and she knew if he didn't care his body that he would die like a fish out from the water.

"You can go without me. I will take care of this child while you deal with those bandits," said Subaro.

Subaro and Kotaro got on the horse and they galloped away returning to Shinzo Village. Kai decided who would go to the Hyuuga stage and who will go to the cave to rescue the children.

"Ok Youthful fellows, this is the plan; team one will be Takimaru, Taichi and Naruto, you will go to the Hyuuga estate. Team two will be myself, Madara and Mokuba to rescue the children."

They all nodded and the groups separated. Kai, Mokuba and Madara followed Koda going in the direction of the cave, while Naruto, Kai and Takimaru had gone to the Hyuuga estate

00000

At the Hyuuga estate a woman was sound asleep on her futon with a smile on her face. She was dreaming happily until she felt something prodding her body. She groaned lightly as she cracked open an eye. As she adjusted to the dimness of the room, she saw a big red eye glowing in the dark in front of her. She screamed in pure horror.

Outside of the Hyuuga estate, the three bandits smirked when they heard all the screaming. The Zushi closet was open and several rats were still coming out from it.

"In no time we will have all of the Hyuuga children," Said Gouki.

"Hey brother, can you at least let a pretty girl to live. It's been a long time since I've had any fun," one of the bandits whined.

"Don't be a fool, Garu! Any older Hyuuga will only castrate you!" snapped the third bandit.

"Don't worry, Garu, Geki. After we get the Hyuuga children and sell them to the shinobi villages, we will go to the Red Light district to have some fan," said the one named Gouki."

"What about the others brats at the cave?"

"Don't worry; I left some rats back at the cave so no one will dare to escape. They know if they do they will only be eaten by the rats."

"Stop right there!" yelled a voice.

The bandit trip turned around and saw Takimaru and Naruto standing before them. Their faces weren't very happy, especially Naruto with her blue eyes turning red and her whisker marks getting darker.

0000

The children were still crying in their cage. The bandits went somewhere else leaving those disgusting rats to guard them. They didn't know if Kotaro had escaped from the rats or if he had died. They were losing their hope when they heard yelling.

"KATON! FIRE BALL NO JUTSO!!"

In five seconds the rats become ashes while the children looked confused. What just happened? A plant grew up from the ground and spread the bars open enough for the children to get out. Then, Kai, Madara and Mokuba were in the sight of the children.

"Are you ok, children?" asked Kai to the children

"We are alright but you have to stop the Nezumi brothers," said a little boy.

"We already know about their plan on capturing the Hyuuga children. Kotaro told us." Said Mokuba

"But you don't understand!" said girl, who seemed the oldest of the group (around ten years old). "The Nezumi brothers are not humans!"

That revelation made Kai, Madara and Mokuba a little worried. What did they meant by that.

000000

Meanwhile inside of the mansion the Hyuuga adults (from both main and branch houses) were in the basement protecting the children. Most of the adults were killed by the rats. Every time they cut them with their Juuken the rats' number would only increase.

"What are we going to do, Hayate-sama?" asked a branch member Hyuuga.

Hayate is the clan head of the Hyuuga. He was not sure what to do. He realized that the rats have not killed any children, so whoever was controlling them, their target was to kill the adults. Before he could say something else, they heard a voice behind them.

"How about we get out of here?"

It was Takimaru and Mizuhime - Taichi's otter summon. Both of them were very dirty because they had been digging a tunnel underground until they reached the Hyuuga mansion.

One of branch members blinked, "A blue weasel?"

In a blink of eye, the branch member fell on his face being kicked by the angry blue creature.

"I am an otter, you Baka!! Even with your freaky eyes you can't see the difference between a weasel and an otter?!" Mizuhime yelled angrily.

Takimaru and the other Hyuuga sweatdropped. If the situation wasn't that bad, Takimaru would have laughed but they had more important stuff to do than fooling around.

"Mizuhime, it's not the time for this. We have other problems here." Said Takimaru

"Ok," Said Mizuhime as she glared at the rest of the Hyuuga. "Alright, move you royal asses to the tunnel if you want to live and keep your eyes in your heads!!"

Takimaru slapped his face. He made a mental note to never mistake an otter for a weasel because they might try to beat the shit out of you. Takimaru wasn't sure if he still wanted to be able to summon otters like Taichi after getting to know Mizuhime better.

0000

Naruto glared at the Nezumi brothers radiating intense anger. It was because of them that many people died so that their children could be sold for money. How she wished to destroy that closet they carried.

"Taichi, you take care of the Zushi. I will take of those bastards." Said Naruto as a red aura covered her.

Taichi was sweating. Never in his live had he felt such powerful and malicious chakra. He didn't say anything to Naruto and instead choose to just nod in agreement.

With amazing speed she appeared in front of one of the bandits and gave him a powerful punch, which send him flying. Taichi took the opportunity of the confusion to get to the Zushi closet. He drew out his sword to cut the Zushi in half but something stopped the sword from cutting it.

"A barrier?!"

Suddenly Taichi started to cough up blood. He yelled at himself that it wasn't the time to be weak. One of the bandits, the one called Geki glared at him.

"Stay away from the Zushi, you bastard."

Taichi's eyes widened in surprise when the bandit all of the sudden turned himself into a huge rat. Taichi growled. He did not have time to face a giant rat when they had to deal with the smaller rats at the Hyuuga mansion!

Meanwhile during this, Naruto had killed the bandit named Garu while she was covered with the fox's chakra and in the one tail form. She glared at the last bandit who was also the rat master.

"Garu! No!" Gouki turned to face Naruto, "You bitch!!"

Gouki then turned himself into a huge rat just like Geki did. Gouki knew that he had to kill that little bitch or else he would also end up dead like Garu. He made a weird sound and the Zushi rats started to attack Naruto

The situation didn't look good for Naruto. Every time she attacked, the rats only increased in their numbers. It wasn't long before the horde of rats covered Naruto attaching her relentlessly.

"Naruto!!" screamed Taichi.

"Where do you think you going?! Your opponent is me!" yelled Geki in his rat form.

Geki hit Taichi with his tail and threw Taichi into a tree. He coughed up more blood. With his giant paw, Geki threw him onto the ground and held him still.

"You two are finished!"

"Oh no, you don't!" cried a familiar voice from the sky as it sent a tremendous kick at the beast.

Taichi opened his eyes and he saw his brother Kai along with Madara, and Mokuba. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Mizuhime and Takimaru. If they are back then that means their mission was completed successfully.

Kai was now glaring at the monster rat.

"How dare you kill innocents and sell their children as slaves. Have you no shame for innocence or honor?! And the worse of all, you hurt my little brother!" yelled Kai. "This body swells with infinite energy of flames of youth!! The unbreakable body Maito Kai!! The blazing flames of youth are proof of justice, and I shall punish you!

This was said by Kai, the force of his power gave out an explosion behind. Madara, Taichi, Mokuba and Takimaru just sweatdropped, how the heck did he make that colored explosion?

"You know, I took him seriously until the last sentence with that power of youth crap and the freaky explosion," Madara stated while narrowing his eyes.

"Taichi-san, where's Naruto-san?"

Taichi coughed a few times before answering. "She's… cough under … those rats."

"WHAT?!" yelled Takimaru as Madara and Mokuba eyes widened in horror.

0000

In its prison, Kyuubi felt the life of his vessel was in great danger. The great demon will not let his precious vessel be killed by a bunch of nasty little rats.

"**It's time you get more power from me,****"** said Kyuubi.

Kyuubi's Chakra started to glow and a deep red aura started to bubble.

0000

Under the horde of rats, Naruto's eyes widened in pain as she started to scream. The air was getting heavy before an explosion happened as the rats vanished with the strong level of chakra. The red chakra began to take shape around Naruto, forming the indistinct form of a monstrous beast. Two chakra-ears sprouted from the sides of Naruto's head as did two sets of claws around her hands and feet. Four tails budded from the bubbling aura of chakra and lashed the air behind the girl like some kind of fiery whip.

With a quick move of her chakra claws, she chopped off the rat master's head. Then she began attacking the sushi rats. The wave of her demoniac chakra destroyed the Zushi closet and killed all the rats in the process.

"Naruto-san?" Whispered Mokuba. He couldn't understand what was happening to Naruto. Why had she turned into a monster?

"Aniki, what's happening to her?" Takimaru cried. "I've never felt anything so terrible in my life!"

Takimaru wasn't the only one to cower away from the demonic storm of chakra. The demonic chakra made Kai sweat because of the heat and Taichi's illness didn't help him very much to stand the evil chakra. Madara was feeling a mix of amazement and horror. He never thought that Naruto had this type of power. Was it one of her secrets? Why didn't she tell them about this?

Naruto in her four tailed form growled at them. It seemed she couldn't recognize them as her friends so she began to attack like a furious cornered predator.

(A/N: Ok people, I am completely hopeless in battle scenes. This battle is similar on what happened in the anime/manga when Naruto become in his 4 tails level. If anyone wants to write this battle scene for me, I will be forever thankful.)

Mokuba couldn't stand Naruto being in this form as she mindlessly attacked his brother, Madara, and Kai. They were getting hurt because of this evil chakra surrounding Naruto. Then something happened, the gem that he wore around his neck started to glow at the same time Naruto's chest stared to glow green too. Mokuba closed his eyes. When he opened them, they showed determination. He knew what do to.

He made some hand seals and Mokuba's gem and hands began to glow green as he focused on the light that bonded his and Naruto's body. Slowly the red chakra was returning back into her body. Moments later, Naruto returned to her normal self as her body fell limp to the ground. The smell of burnt flesh hung heavily in air.

Mokuba let out a long breath of air he had not even been aware that he was holding. He released the Jutsu thinking on what he just did. He has no idea how he did that, but whatever he did it bring Naruto back. Needless to say Takimaru, Madara, Kai and Taichi were completely amazed and surprised on what Mokuba just did.

"Aniki, how did you do that?" Takimaru asked. His voice was full of shock.

"I have no idea." He answered

"What do you mean you have no idea?!" shouted Takimaru "You just glowed green and then boom, you just bring Naru-chan back!?"

"I just don't know, ok?!" yelled Mokuba annoyed.

Mokuba decided then that he was going to find the answers to these questions though. First thing though, he wanted to check on Naruto to see if she was alright.

Madara was the first to reach Naruto. She was still motionless. Dropping to his knees beside the blond girl, the Uchiha quickly rolled Naruto over onto her back. Everyone around gasped when they saw the damage that was done to Naruto's body. Her skin was completely burned.

"Stay back." Said Taichi as he pushed Madara away from Naruto as he quickly summoned chakra in his hands and started to heal Naruto.

Taichi coughed several times as blood was coming out of his mouth. He ignored it though and continued to keep focus on healing Naruto's body. Kai held his brother's hands.

"Otouto that's enough," Kai spoke up "Let me heal her; you're too hurt because of the demoniac chakra and the rat's attack."

But Taichi still ignored him as he kept on healing Naruto. Kai growled angrily at being ignored.

"Didn't you hear me? Let me heal her!"

"I have tuberculosis, aniki." He blurted out suddenly as Kai's eyes widened in shock. "I have been sick for months and I had Mizuhime bringing some medicine to help me with my cough and pain."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kai was now in tears

Taichi just smiled softly to his older brother as he looked at him.

"There is nothing you can do," Taichi continued softly "I would prefer to die in the way I want. With my flames of youth at full potential, to see you happy rather than having you and Subaro-san sad or feeling pity for me because of my illness. Like a true Maito I want to do something useful before leaving this world." Then he looked at Takimaru. "Takimaru, I will leave my notes about how to summon water from the air and my otter contract to you. I believe you will be the best Suiton warrior this country ever see."

Takimaru was in tears. He didn't know what to say so he only nodded. He vowed tp himself that he would turn into a great Suiton warrior not only for his country, but for Taichi.

"Mokuba, Madara, take care of Naruto and tell her I am sorry for forcing her to keep my illness secret."

Taichi's vision stared to get blurred as he finished healing Naruto. Taichi's body fell limp in Kai's arms. The last thing he saw was his brother calling for him with tears in his eyes.

"_Aniki, don't cry for me. Live and move on. __Live with your power of youth at full potential. Don't let my death ruin your life."_

Those were Taichi's last thoughts before darkness consumed him.

00000

Naruto groaned as she opened her eyes. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust themselves to the light. She realized she was lying on a futon mattress.

"Ah, you finally awake."

Naruto turned her head in her left side and he saw Madara sitting beside her. She blinked several times. His forehead, arms and a part of his torso were bandaged. How did he get hurt? She didn't remember anything after the rats attacked her.

Naruto sat up and looked around the room. She was in an unknown room. She felt her chest hurt as Madara forced her to lie down again. Madara told her they were in one of the guest rooms of the Hyuuga mansion. They stayed in silence for ten minutes before Madara broke the too quiet atmosphere.

"What happened to you back there Naruto?" Madara asked softly. "You went mental and tried to kill us all."

"I…I did?"

"Yes," said Madara "I don't know what happened back there but somehow Mokuba made you return to your old self, although your body was severely damaged. Taichi healed you and you have been unconscious for two days now.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise when Madara mentioned Taichi healing her. If he was the one to heal her then how was he doing? He was very sick because of the tuberculosis.

"Madara, what happened to Taichi?"

Madara sighed as he avoided eye contact with Naruto. He knew Naruto might brake down from the news but she would have to know sooner or later.

"He died from chakra exhaustion after he healed you." He saw Naruto's body start to quiver "He told us about his illness while he was healing you; he told us he wanted to say sorry for forcing you to keep his illness a secret.

Naruto couldn't stand it anymore, for the first time in years she cried. Madara didn't know how to comfort her. Uchiha's are known to not be very emotional. All he could think to do was hugging Naruto and holding her while she cried into his chest. Naruto didn't say anything but she was thankful for Madara comforting her. Later he would find a good opportunity on asking about the red chakra and why she has a similar gem that Mokuba uses.

0000

Outside of the mansion a funeral ceremony was being held in the backyard. All the surviving Hyuuga's, along with Kai, Subaro, Mokuba and Takimaru were dressed in black

They watched as the bodies of the Hyuuga that were killed by the rats and Taichi's body were burned by the flames. Subaro returned last night and she was very shocked when she learned Taichi had been very sick for a long time and died to heal Naruto. The couple did not blame Naruto; in the end they were thankful because Taichi could finally smile before his death.

Mizuhime and the other otters were sad for their loss but they had accepted Takimaru as their new summoning. They vowed to each other that they would work well together for Taichi.

Mokuba was also in deep thought. After what he did to Naruto, he vowed himself to learn more about his own power. Learning more about himself, he would be able to help everyone around him better.

00000

The next day, Mokuba was talking with Hayate- the clan head about the alliance.

"I refuse."

Of course things are not going well on his side.

"Why do you refuse, Hayate-sama? If you join in our alliance, your clan would get stronger and learn other abilities."

"I don't know if you know this child, but the Hyuuga and the Uchiha has a very long history of rivalry. We do not want any help from the Uchiha's for our survival."

Mokuba tried to control his anger. He hated when rivalry got between the clans blocking their good sense, especially when the own clan's survival is on the line. They heard a new voice in the room.

"I never thought the Hyuuga would be a bunch of cowards." It was Naruto glaring at the clan head.

"What did you say?" growled Hayate as he activated his Byakugan "How dare a girl like you call us cowards?"

"Because you are!" glared Naruto "Look around you bastard, most of your own family were killed by rat demons. If it were not for us, you and the rest of the adults would be turned into rat food and your children sold like animals. But if you join the alliance not only will you be protecting your precious bloodline but also your family. What is more important? Your pride? Or the safety of your clan?"

After Naruto finished, Hayate turned off his Byakugan and started to think. Of course he doesn't want to get involved in an alliance where the Uchiha were involved in, but after what Naruto said he found she made a good point. If they are attacked like they were two days ago, not only his clan all be dead but also it would be the end of the Byakugan bloodline. He made a decision.

"Never in my years have I seen a girl as wise as you are at your age. What you said is true. If weren't for your group, we don't know what would have happened to our children," Said the Clan head. "Alright, I will accept your offer and join the alliance."

Naruto and Mokuba both smiled as they bowed to the Hyuuga clan head. Mokuba looked at Naruto and grabbed her right hand. Naruto was blushing a deep red as Mokuba still keep the smile in his face.

Outside of the room, Mizuhime and Takimaru had heard everything. The little blue otter smirked as she looked at Takimaru.

"You owe me a fish little boy."

Takimaru sweatdropped, it was the last time he would bet with an otter if Mokuba would do something romantic with Naruto.

00000

Time skip- 3 years later.

It was a beautiful spring morning. The Sakura flower petals were being taken by a soft breeze. On the top of a hill, four figures were standing in there with a pride in their faces as they looked over their precious village. The figures were three men and one young girl.

The first figure had a wild white hair. He was wearing blue armor and a dark blue kimono under the armor. He was wearing his white mane around his shoulders. The second figure had long dark hair. He was wearing the same type of armor, but it was red in color and his kimono was a dark red color. The third figure also a red armor, only his kimono was black and he had dark wild hair. The fourth figure was a girl, she had long blond hair tied into a ponytail, blue eyes and whisker marks her face. She was wearing yellow/golden armor and her kimono was orange. Besides having the same type of armor, all four figures had a headband with a symbol of a leaf on them. They were Takimaru, Mokuba, Madara, and Naruto.

"When can we move? My legs are getting tired." Whined Naruto,

"Just stand a little bit more," Said a voice.

The four figures growled while a villager brought out a box camera to take a photo of the four founders of Konoha standing together. But seriously, why was it taking so long?

"It's the last time I ask Mizuhime to take a photo to us," Muttered Takimaru.

"You never learn, do you moron?" Madara ground out.

"Stop that and just smile for the camera and this will be over in no time." Said Mokuba trying to keep the peace between them

Nothing had changed between them, only now they between fifteen and sixteen years old, and the great alliance of Konoha had been formed. They are called the fathers and mother of the village as Mokuba was chosen to be the first Hokage.

"Say cheese!" said Mizuhime

PUFF

The image changed with the photo of the four together. Everyone was smiling in the photo as each of them got their own copy.

"Time for Ramen!" yelled Naruto as Takimaru cheered with her.

Both Madara and Mokuba sighed at their childish behavior.

Yep, nothing much has changed between them. But unknown to them in a few days, their bonds would change dramatically when one of them finds out about Naruto's secrets.

To be continued

Yes! Finally finished the pre-Konoha arc and now I can focus on the young Konoha.

Now with Konoha finally founded, I can write on Madara going to the dark side, the reasons why of his and Mokuba's battle at the valley of the end, and finally Naruto finding a way to go home.

I am really sorry if any of you had expected an action scene, but like I said before, I am completely hopeless in this area. If there's anyone who wants to help me with battle scenes, please send me a message. Any help is very welcome.

As for Zushi rats, yep, you were right, I got this idea from Inuyasha. You got a digital ice cream

Please do not forget to review. Your reviews are very important to me. They help keep me motivated to finish the chapters more quickly.

Once more, I want to thank to shadowphoenix143 for beta writing for me

See you all in the next chapter.


	7. revealed secrets

A love in the past time

Chapter 6- revealed secrets.

0000

It was a beautiful morning. The villagers of Konoha were very busy because they were preparing things for the festival. The festival was to celebrate the first anniversary of Konoha. In his office Mokuba looked through his window at his people working for the celebration tonight. Ever since they founded Konoha, Mokuba felt very honored for being chosen as their leader. But there was a little problem with this:

"Aniki! Here are more documents for you to check." Takimaru appeared carrying a pile of paperwork.

Mokuba groaned. He hated paperwork. Every time he finished a pile, it was always replaced with another one that seemed even bigger than the last one.

"Thanks Otouto. Put them on there."

Takimaru placed the paperwork on the desk that Mokuba pointed too. He blinked when he saw a tiny black box on the table. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Aniki, this is…" stared Takimaru.

Mokuba blushed as he put the box inside of a drawer. But it was too late. Takimaru's eyes were shining and he was grinning mischievously.

"O-hoho, I don't believe it!! Your finally are going to pop the question to Naru-chan!! When are you going to ask her?"

"Tonight during the festival," Mokuba answered grudgingly. He hadn't wanted anyone to know until after he asked her.

"YES!!" cheered Takimaru. "It's about time if you ask me. I was starting to think Mada-kun would pop the question before you."

Now Mokuba looked confused. What did he mean by that?

"Didn't you ever notice that Mada-kun likes Naru-chan also?" asked Takimaru

Mokuba had not been aware of this and was surprised with this new information. He had no idea Madara liked Naruto too. They were always insulting each other. Did Madara like Naruto in the same way he does? Now thinking about it, there had been moments where Madara showed concern for Naruto, especially after Naruto turned into a four tailed beast (which Naruto still hadn't explained to them yet). Maybe he should talk to Madara about this. If Madara also liked Naruto, Mokuba did not want their shared love for Naruto to ruin their friendship.

"Anyway, I think it's romantic. A love between the father and the mother of Konoha," Takimaru sighed wistfully. "I think I will write book about this."

"Don't you dare write a forbidden story using me and Naruto-san as your characters you pervert!"

"Come on, everybody will love a story between you two. I think Saru-chan will also love a romance story between you two." Said Takimaru grinning as Mokuba blushed a deep red.

"Saru-chan is only 3 years old! He's still a baby, for god's sake!" yelled Mokuba

"Well, he kind of caught his parents making more babies," Takimaru mumbled almost inaudibly.

Outside of the tower, some villagers looked confused as they heard some screams coming from the Hokage tower. They thought it was Shodaime-sama beating his brother again for doing or saying something stupid to piss off their usually calm Hokage. They returned to their actives for the festival as the screaming still continued.

0000

Madara was relaxing in a hot spring at Konoha's bathhouse. He was lucky because the bathhouse was empty since most of the villagers were busy preparing for the festival. He wanted to forget the problems around him, especially the ones involving his clan. The old bastards were pushing him to marry since he would soon be turning sixteen; the age where the clan head has is to marry and produce future Uchiha heirs. The problem was that he was not interested in any of the Uchiha women. To him, they were weak bitches that only wanted to marry him for the title status of being the clan heads wife

"I would rather eat dirt than marry any of them." Madara muttered darkly to himself as he sipped some warm sake.

There was only one woman who was worthy to him and she wasn't an Uchiha. The image of a smiling Naruto came to his mind. Madara would admit that as the years passing by, Naruto had become an amazing young woman. With her lithe frame, tan skin, waist length blonde hair, big blue eyes, full lips and rounded face, she became as beautiful as she was strong. She was the perfect woman for him to marry and bare his future children.

"Yes, a perfect woman for an Uchiha. No one else can have her. She will be mine."

0000

Naruto was in her room preparing herself for the festival, but her thoughts were else where. Three long years have now passed since she had arrived in the past and she was still not any closer to finding a way home to her time.

Though she had evolved a lot with the passing years, mastering her elemental chakra (the wind element), and mastering reiken- spirit fist with a monk she had met a year before Konoha was founded, but she really missed her friends though and often wondered how everyone was doing.

Sometimes she felt the answer was under her nose, but she couldn't figure out what the answer was. She looked at her alarm clock and she saw it was 7 o'clock. It was time for her to arrive at the festival.

0000

Later, Naruto was walking around the festival. Since she felt a little hungry, she decided she would eat something first. When she arrived at the Ichikaru ramen stand, she got an unexpected surprised.

"Madara? What you doing here?" Naruto asked curious.

"What do you think? I am eating. I wanted to see why you like this stuff so much."

Naruto was in shock. Madara was there, in the ramen stand and eating her favorite dish. It was a really weird sight. And to make it weirder, Madara was wearing something that could be considered cheerful; a red kimono with golden birds on it. Naruto never thought she would see Madara wearing bright colors, having only ever seen him in dark colors. Madara smiled when he saw the kimono she was wearing. She was using a light blue kimono with Sakura flowers printed on it. Her hair was tied into a long braid that hung down her back.

"You look pretty in your new kimono, Naruto." Madara complimented.

"Thank you. You're not looking half bad either, Madara." Naruto replied before turning her attention to Ichikaru. "Old man, get me six bowls of miso ramen, please."

Madara sweatdropped. No matter how long he had known Naruto, he still could never get used to her passion for ramen and how many bowls she would eat. Sometimes he wondered how she never got fat from this but attributed it to her high stamina.

00000

Mokuba was walking around the festival looking everywhere for Naruto. He was feeling very nervous but extremely excited about asking Naruto to marry him. His feeling had grown for Naruto over time and he loved her very much. The revelation that Madara liked Naruto wouldn't stop repeating itself in his head. He couldn't really have feeling for Naruto too could he?

When he finally found Naruto she was with Madara dancing. From where he was standing he could see Madara's eyes, and they were in fact showing feelings for Naruto. He would have to talk to Madara about this later. Right now though, he would pop the question to Naruto. He'd waited too long as it was and he wanted her to be his.

"Hello Madara-kun, Naruto-san." greeted Mokuba to Madara and Naruto.

"Oh, Hi Mokuba." Said Naruto smiling to him

"What do you want, Mokuba?" asked Madara feeling irritated that he interrupted their dance.

"Well, I wanted to talk to Naruto alone. There is something I need to ask her."

Naruto looked confused as Madara glared at him for a moment. Mokuba led Naruto to somewhere that would be more calm and private, away from the crowd. Mokuba decided on a part of the woods, away from the festival. The blonde realized Mokuba was very nervous and blushing a deep red. This act reminded her of Hinata in a way. Naruto remained patient figuring he would speak when ready. Finally Mokuba spoke up.

"Naruto-san, we have known each other for a long time, haven't we?"

"Yes, thee years now. It's hard to believe we went on a journey together and formed Konoha and you becoming the first Hokage." Naruto answered without knowing why they were talking about this.

"You have become a precious person to me, Naruto-san." Mokuba grabbed a hold of her hand. Naruto blushed as she saw him drop to one knee and look in her eyes. "Naruto-san, you are a very special girl. You are more than a friend and journey mate to me. Naruto-san, will you marry me?"

Mokuba showed the ring to her. Naruto's body was quivering as tears started rolling down her cheeks. This wasn't happening to her. He wasn't asking her hand in marriage. She had to get out there now!

"M-Mokuba, I…I am so sorry, I can't." said Naruto crying. "None of this is supposed to happen; you shouldn't have fallen for me. I am… I am…so sorry!"

Naruto could take anymore, she ran off and away from Mokuba. Mokuba was now speechless, his eyes wide in shock and he felt like someone was fisting his heart and squeezing it to the point that it would break. What did she mean he shouldn't have fallen in love with her? Whatever the reason was it left Mokuba heartbroken. Unknown to him, Madara was hidden in the shadows and had heard everything.

0000

Naruto was still running without caring where she was going. She ran and ran until she slid on a rock and fell on the dirty ground of the woods. She hugged her legs tightly and started to cry. This wasn't supposed to happen. She likes Mokuba like a bother but she could never marry him. He's Tsunade's grandfather, for fucks sake! She still had to return to her own time period!

"Naruto, is that you?" Naruto was startled when she heard a voice suddenly.

She looked to her right and saw Subaro wearing a yellow kimono with Taikuma- her summoning bear. They looked a little worried. Naruto was soon hugging Subaro as she cried, making both Taikuma and Subaro a little confused.

"Naruto, what happened?" asked Subaro worried.

After finally calming down, Naruto told Subaro and Taikuma everything about herself. When I mean everything, she told her about coming from the future and being the Kyuubi's vessel, the chunnin exams, Jiraiya and the summoning contract for toads and Sasuke's betrayal. Subaro was very surprised by all of these revelations. She never would have dreamed that her favorite Blondie was in fact from the future. Taikuma didn't seem so surprised.

"So, you're the girl from the prophecy that the shaman bears were talking about. Now I can see it.

"What do you mean, Taikuma?" asked Subaro.

"The seven great shaman bears told us- the seven great warrior bears about a girl who would come from another time, becoming lost, but that she bares a great importance to history in our time. She takes something from our time to her future. I guess the girl of prophecy is you since no mortal human has the power of time travel," stated Taikuma.

"Do you know a way to I return to my own time period?" Naruto asked with hope in her eyes.

The bear smirked. "Yes, I know a way, but for this you have to sign a summoning contract. You may have signed a summon with the toads but in this time period you can't summon them because you technically haven not signed the contract yet. You have not even been born yet." explained the bear.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. Now everything made sense. A year ago she had tried to summon one of her toad friends, but she couldn't summon them because in this time period she still does not exist. The bear continued snapping Naruto out of her thoughts.

"Callisto- sama will love to have you as our summoner. She always liked strong headed girls like Subaro here. But I don't think she would like to loose you to the toads. I know a way to keep the two contracts and be able to summon bears and toads."

"But what does this have anything to do with returning to my own time period?" asked Naruto a little frustrated.

"Calm down, I am getting there." Said Taikuma "You see, if you sign a contract to a summoning beast, you have the right of going to our realm if the beast agrees to take you there. I happen to be a beast that has the power to travel between time and space."

Naruto was now crying in happiness. She now had a chance to go home and finally see her precious people after all of these years of being stuck in the past. But that meant, she would leave Mokuba, Takimaru and Madara behind. She loved them as family but she knew she had to return to her own time period soon.

"Taikuma, Subaro, I would like to return as soon as I can, but I need to say farewell to Mokuba, Takimaru and Madara. And also, I would like to keep this talk in secret. I don't know how much damage I did to my own time line but, I need leave soon." Said Naruto as Subaro and Taikuma nodded to her. They understood her situation.

"I will talk to the shaman bears and Callisto-sama that I have found the girl that the prophecy told of. After you say farewell to your friends ask Subaro-chan to summon either me or Raiden, the monk bear, to sign our contract."

"Right, and once again thank you for everything." Said Naruto smiling at them.

Naruto decided to return home and rest. Taikuma returned to the summoning realm and Subaro decided to return to the festival and dance with her dearest Kai-kun.

What they didn't know, was that Madara was there the whole time. He could not believe what he had just heard. Naruto was from the future! Now he understood why Naruto never told them about herself, where she was really from and why she has that red chakra. Now she would leave them. Leave him! He was happy when Naruto refused Mokuba's proposal, but he could not allow her leave him. She was his and no one else's. Screw Mokuba, Takimaru, his clan and the village. He would stop Naruto from leaving him.

00000

Meanwhile in a bar, Mokuba and Takimaru were eating some rice balls and drinking some tea. Takimaru had been very surprised when Mokuba told him about Naruto refusing his proposal of marriage, he always thought she had a thing for him, but now…

"And she said you were not supposed to fall in love with her? What did she mean by that?"

"I really have no idea, brother. She looked very nervous before she ran off." Said Mokuba

"Well, women are complicated to understand. I think it's a best friend thing. I mean, I've read romance stories about girls in denial when their best friends ask their hands in marriage." Takimaru theorized.

Mokuba thought it made sense because of Naruto's odd behavior.

"For once you may have learned something from those perverted stories, otouto." Said Mokuba as he drank his tea.

"Anyway, its better you talk to her tomorrow aniki. If it's like those stories I read, something will happen to her."

"Like what?" asked Mokuba rising up a brow.

"Well it's like the girls in the stories: they want to go away for awhile and then, the good guys' rivals for the love of the girls find out everything and they kidnap them."

Mokuba slapped his brother across the back of his head.

"Baka! That's in the fictional stories you have read! This is reality! I doubt Naruto-san would want to leave Konoha because of this, and much less Madara kidnapping her to do the same thing the villains of your favorite stories do. Madara might be arrogant and prideful, but I doubt he would do anything like that!" snapped Mokuba at his brother.

Too bad for Mokuba he never realized how right Takimaru was about the situation.

0000

Naruto was in her home wearing a night grown. She was writing some farewell letter to her friends in the past. She hated to leave them all like this, but she knew it was for the best; for the people in the past and for the people in the future. She really missed everyone in her time period. She guessed they would be very surprised when they find out she was in the past all this time. She wondered what kind of beast Taikuma had mentioned to her. From what she know, it might be one of the very few that has the power to travel between the time. Suddenly a familiar voice had interrupted her thoughts.

"Do you know that thinking a lot will only make your head feel like exploding?"

Naruto turned around and saw Madara inside her home. He had entered through the window. Naruto narrowed her eyes at him.

"You know, it's rude to come in a lady's house through the window without permission."

"Since when are you a lady, dobe?" asked Madara smirking when he saw her face contort in anger.

"Teme! What are you really doing here at this hour of night?"

"Well, I saw you coming home all dirty; I thought something might have happened to you and Mokuba. Is everything is alright?"

"Yes I am fine, he kind of asked me an unexpected question and I kind of freaked out. But everything is alright!" answered Naruto smiling.

"I see now. I bought those rice balls, I thought you would like to share them with me." Said Madara showing a box of rice balls;

"Sure, I don't see why not. I don't mind a nighttime snack and some company."

Both of them sat in the table, Naruto immediately started eating one of the rice balls feeling hungry. All of the sudden Naruto's body started to get heavy and she felt really sleepy, her vision going blurry. Naruto collapsed on the table. Madara got up as he took Naruto in his arms. He looked at her sleeping face.

"Like it or not, I will not let you go, dobe. You belong here with me."

With that Madara teleported himself taking Naruto with him to an unknown place.

To be continued.

Here is chapter 6. I admit It wasn't very long like chapter 4 and 5, but I had to stop right there with Madara kidnapping Naruto. I hope I can make the next chapter a little longer.

One thing, Soon I will have exams, so don't expect chapter 7 as soon as the other chapters.

Next chapter will be focused on Madara's treason, his going insane , Naruto paying a high price for this and Mokuba going mad.

Once more, I want to thank to shadowphoenix143 for beta writing for me

Please don't forget to reviews with your thoughts about the chapter. Suggestions are very welcome too.

I did a picture based on this story. Check at my profile to see the picture.

I will see you all in the next chapter!


	8. Goodbye my beloved

A love in the past time

Chapter 7- Goodbye my beloved

The next morning Mokuba was in front of Naruto's house, knocking on the door for a good while. He had wanted to talk to Naruto about what happened last night. Then, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hokage-sama? What are you doing here?"

Mokuba turned around and he saw Subaro.

"Hello Subaro-san. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Said Subaro "I take it you wanted to talk to Naruto about what happened last night. Don't look so surprised. She told me about your marriage proposal."

Mokuba looked sad as he remembered when Naruto refused his proposal of marriage. Though it left him with a broken heart, he still had the ring on him. Subaro looked sympathetic to the young Hokage's plight.

"Don't be hard on yourself, Hokage-sama," said Subaro. "She had her reasons to refuse, but she's still your dearest friend, even if she's far away from here."

Mokuba looked at Subaro with a confused face. What did she mean by that?

"Subaro-san, what did you mean by she would still be my friend even if she was far away? Do you know something I don't?"

"_There's a lot you __don't know, Hokage-sama,"_ Subaro mused inwardly.

Subaro felt bad for not telling Mokuba the truth about Naruto but like the blond girl said, she might risk doing damage to the time line. No matter how bad Naruto's story was, she couldn't risk telling a single soul anything about the future.

"That's something you need ask to Naruto herself. You've been knocking on the door for quite awhile now Hokage-sama, she's not here. She might be at the ramen stand."

Subaro and Mokuba went to the ramen stand but didn't see Naruto there either. They were starting to get worried. Subaro asked Kai for some help in looking for Naruto around Konoha. Each of them looked for her at her favorite places in the village to see if one of them can find her.

Meanwhile at the bathhouse, Takimaru was peaking on the women's side of the hot springs. He giggled as he saw beautiful figures through the hole in the wall. He was sure he would be able to write good romance novels with this research. Without any warning, someone kicked the side of his face and sent him flying to the nearest hot spring. When Takimaru got to the surface, he sweatdropped seeing the angry face of his brother.

"Err… hi Aniki," said Takimaru with a goofy smile on his face as he scratched the back of his head embarrassedly, "What's up?"

"I have no time for this. Get home and change into dry clothes," said Mokuba in a serious voice.

"Did anything happen?" asked Takimaru as he got out from the hot spring.

"Naruto's missing."

0000

Naruto groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and realized she was in an unfamiliar room. The last thing she remembered was talking to Madara and eating some rice balls. What happened after that? Naruto tried to get up but she realized her hands and feet were tied in the poles of the bed. She tried to cut them with her wind chakra but something was blocking it.

"Its useless, dobe. The collar around your neck seals your chakra and spirit energy power." Naruto looked up startled at the familiar voice.

Looking to her left she saw Madara in the doorway. Naruto growled angrily as she tried to get rid of the ropes.

"Madara! What's the meaning of this?!" snapped Naruto.

"You can cry out however loud you want dobe. We are far away from Konoha. We're around the frontier between fire country and rice country near of Valley of End. No one will hear us. And it's useless trying to escape because I put a barrier around this house," Madara stated calmly.

Naruto could see in Madara's eyes that he wasn't joking. What the hell, of course he wasn't joking! He never jokes, but Naruto still couldn't understand why he was doing all this. Madara sat beside Naruto on the bed where she was tied up and started to pet her right whisker cheek before he gently kissed her on the lips. Naruto was too shocked to react as Madara came to her ear to whisper something to her.

"I know everything, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, when he mentioned everything, he didn't really mean everything, right? Then, Madara looked at her eyes with his Sharingan activated. He didn't look very happy.

"I heard your talk with Subaro and that stupid summoning bear of hers. I heard everything about you being from the future; about Kyuubi, Akatsuki, and also the treason of my supposed descendent Sasuke. Everything that is supposed to happen in more or less eighty years correct?"

Naruto didn't know what to say. She was too shocked knowing that Madara had heard everything she told to Subaro. Madara looked at her with sad eyes as his Sharingan turned off.

"I heard your plans on going to your own time period. You were going to leave me. Since that day at the festival I started to have feelings for you. No matter if you're from this time, past or from the future. I love you."

"If you love me Madara, then please un-tie me and let me go. I can't stay here any longer. I have friends I love in my time period and I've made a promise to someone and I can't break that promise," Naruto looked at Madara pleadingly.

Madara didn't look at Naruto. He just opened a little bottle and put some type of liquid into his mouth. Then he forced it into Naruto's mouth while kissing her. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as she felt the liquid being forced into her month and forced to drink it. Naruto's breathing started to get heavy as her body got warm. She looked at Madara.

"Ma…Mdara…. What… did….you…"

"It is just a little drug I made for you. I wanted your body to be more relaxed. I know how loud and hyper you are, and I want to make things easier for both of us," stated Madara as he untied Naruto's hands and feet.

Madara kissed Naruto's neck as his hands reached for Naruto's obi. He quickly untied the obi while Naruto's body was too drugged to do anything to stop him. In her mind though, she was screaming, begging for Madara to stop, but Madara didn't stop. He had wanted to make Naruto his woman; he no longer cared whether there would be any consequences.

0000

The next day after their unsuccessful search for Naruto in Konoha, Mokuba, Takimaru, Subaro and Kai found out not only Naruto was missing, but Madara was missing as well. Mokuba refused to think Madara had anything to do with Naruto's disappearance, but the coincidences were too much to be ignored.

"I refuse to believe Madara-kun has to do something with Naruto-san going missing," said Mokuba stubbornly.

"I do not, Hokage-sama." Said Subaro "There were moments I saw a lust and desire in Madara's eyes and I would not be surprised if he has everything to do with her being missing."

"I might not like Madara very much, but we will not do anything until we find either him or Naruto-chan," said Takimaru.

"That's right," Said Kai "it would be most un-youthful to make any accusations without proof."

The group was at the gates of Konoha. Both Subaro and Takimaru bit their thumbs and did the same hand seals. They smacked their hands in the ground.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!!"

PUFF

When the smoke was gone, seven brown bears and five otters could be seen. One of the bears was Koda; after three years he wasn't a cub anymore, but a big adult bear. Between the others, there was the hyper and temperamental Mizuhime.

"Hi Subaro-nee-chan. What's up?"

"Yo, Takimaru-kun. Why did you call us?"

"We need you find Naruto and Madara," said Takimaru looking very serious.

Mizuhime got chills in her body. It was very rare to see Takimaru being serious and whenever he was serious, it meant something really bad was happening. Koda looked confused and wondered what happened to Naru-chan. She was very cool to him and she always gave him honey whenever she could when he was a cub. In Subaro hands was an orange and black Kimono.

"These belong to Naruto and Madara. Smell their scent and go in different directions. Return when any of you find clues on Naruto and Madara's whereabouts," said Subaro.

The seven bears and the five otters sniffed Madara and Naruto's kimonos before they ran off. Mokuba was still worried about Naruto's safety.

"Why don't we send the Inuzuka as well?" asked Mokuba.

"With all respect Hokage-sama, I think you should not call the Inuzuka for this," answered Kai. "Besides, the sense of smell of bears and otters are much better than dogs. Subaro-chan summoned the tracking seven; the seven bears with the best sense of smell and the otters can smell around watery areas."

"I know, but I still can't stop worrying about Naruto-san," Mokuba stated.

"Have faith in our summoning beasts, Aniki. They will return once they find a clue of their whereabouts," said Takimaru.

Mokuba nodded to his younger brother. The young Hokage hated to wait, but it was the only thing he could do now and pray for his beloved's safety.

0000

Madara awoke in bed beside his Naruto under the covers. He hugged her as he kissed her shoulder. In Madara's opinion, even while being drugged, Naruto was amazing last night. Madara realized Naruto had awakened; he smiled as he kisses her right side of her face.

"Good morning, my beloved." Said Madara

"…."

"You don't want talk to me? I understand. I admit I went a little too far using the same drug that the red light district uses to take down one of their rebel girls, but it was the only way to bring you here. I will not let you leave me by returning to your time period."

Madara got out from the bed and dressed in a black kimono. He looked once more to the blonde and realized her face was still a little red. The Uchiha puts a hand on her forehead and he felt she was still a little warm.

"You have a slight fever," Said Madara "I guess it's because of the drug. Take a shower to cool off; the bathroom is the next door in the corridor. I will fix our breakfast."

With that, Madara left the room. Naruto stayed a good time in the bed before she got out from the bed. She dressed in a simple kimono before going to the bathroom. She filled the bathtub with cold water before she got in the tub still dressed. Though the water cooled off her body and washed away the dirt, she still felt dirty on the inside.

0000

Around that evening, Koda was still following the scent of Madara and Naruto. He felt their scent was getting stronger. Suddenly, their scent was gone. Koda was looking very confused, a minute ago he smelled their scent but then there was none. Scents don't just disappear like that.

"Any clues?"

"AAHH! You scared me!"

Mizuhime narrowed her eyes at the bear.

"Don't be a cry baby! Any clues yet?"

"Smell around, what do you think about this?"

Just like Koda, Mizuhime smelled the scent of the missing pair before it was gone completely. The blue otter thought it was very strange. She walked around to look for something before she hit something. Koda realized that as he extended his front paw and felt some type of invisible wall.

"What is it? A barrier?" asked Mizuhime as she was nursing her nose.

"Heh, I guess we found them, hime-chan," stated Koda smirking.

0000

The next morning in Konoha, Mokuba was at the bridge looking at his reflection in the water. He can't hide his feelings; he was still worried about Naruto. It has been two days since she and Madara went missing and one day since they sent the summoning bears and otters to find any clues. Then, he heard his brother's voice.

"You shouldn't worry too much, Aniki. Our summoning's will find them."

"I know, but I can't help but feel worried," Mokuba looked at his brother, "Ever since yesterday I've had this weird feeling that something is horribly wrong. I hope they're alright."

Takimaru didn't say anything. He knew how much bonds meant to Mokuba. He knew how much Mokuba would feel bad if Madara really had to do with Naruto's disappearance. To Mokuba, bonds are more important than anything. Before Takimaru could say anything to help his brother, something very heavy fell onto him.

"We found them!" It was Koda and Mizuhime (Mizuhime is on top of Koda's head).

"Get…. Off!! Too…. Heavy!!" said Takimaru under the heavy bear

0000

At the Hokage tower, Koda and Mizuhime showed the localization of Madara and Naruto to their summoner, Kai and Mokuba.

"But that means, they are near of the Valley of End," Said Subaro. "It would take us at least a day to get there!"

"It's not only that, Mizuhime and I found their scent ends around of an invisible barrier. Not only hides scent, it also stops anyone from getting in." explained Koda.

Mokuba quivered. His heart was denying it but in his mind he had accepted the truth. Madara was the only one they knew who specialized this type of barrier. Takimaru looked at his brother with sad eyes. He knew they might have proof that Madara was involved with Naruto going missing.

"Aniki…"

"Maito Kai, Maito Subaro. I want you both stay in Konoha protecting and dealing with the paperwork," Said Mokuba in a dark voice. "Takimaru and I will go after them and bring Naruto-san back."

The Maito couple could only nod to the angered Hokage. He asked Koda and Mizuhime to take them where the barrier is.

"Wait Aniki, if there's a barrier involved, I think we should take an advice to aid us," said Takimaru.

Mokuba looked at his brother with curious eyes as he takes a sealing scroll. When he opened it, he made some hands seals before he slammed into the symbol written on it. Then a box showed up. Mizuhime recognized the box.

"Takimaru… don't tell me…."

"Yep, that's right my friend." Said Takimaru smirking as opened the box and it revealed to be a simple case. But when he holds it, the case summons a blade made of lighting. "It's time to I use the Raijin."

0000

In the afternoon of the next day, Madara was combing Naruto's long blond hair. He was wearing his usual dark kimono. Naruto was emotionless duo the effects of the drug and Madara's Sharingan. Kyuubi was doing everything he could to get his vessel free but Madara's Sharingan's power was too great.

"You know Naruto-chan, you're the most beautiful bride in the country," stated Madara smelling the sweet perfume in Naruto's hair.

Naruto was dressing in a white Kimono, the one to wear for wedding ceremonies. Madara had a little difficulty with the make up, but in his opinion, it didn't come out that bad. Madara realized she was still using the collar that Tsunade woman had gave her; Mokuba's collar.

"Humph, you don't need this anymore," Madara said while removing the collar from around Naruto's neck. Mokuba wanted to throw away the gem, but for some reason, he decided to keep it. He put the collar in his pocket.

Madara filled a goblet with sake. First Madara made Naruto exchanged rings before they both drink the sake from the same goblet. Madara softly kissed her lips.

"From now on, you're Uchiha Naruto; wife of Uchiha Madara." He smiled to Naruto.

0000

Outside of the barrier, Mokuba was checking the invisible wall. He had no doubt now; it was the same type of barrier only Madara could do. He turned to Koda and Mizuhime.

"Are you sure the scent ends here?"

"Yeah, we are pretty sure this barrier is hiding not only his hiding place but their scent as well. Naru-chan and Madara are behind this barrier." Said Koda as Mizuhime nodded.

Mokuba punched the barrier with his strength but nothing happened. Takimaru puts a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"This type of barrier can't be broken like that. There is only three ways to break a barrier: 1- destroying the power source of the barrier 2- using the right seals to take the barrier down, 3- using a destroying barrier weapon. I am not a seal master, but I do have the weapon to bring this annoying barrier down."

Takimaru gets his Raijin. With a single move the young Senju was cutting into something with his light blade. When the barrier was gone, they could see a house not to far away.

"Now we can smell their scents. They are in there!!" yelled Mizuhime.

"You two, return to your realm. We can deal with this on our own," said Mokuba as the bear and the otter returned to their realm. The young Hokage looked at his brother and nodded. "Now let's go get Naruto and deal with Madara."

Takimaru was surprised with his brother's dark voice. He was usually calm and gentle but now he was pissed off. He can't blame him for that. All he knew is Madara might just be meeting his doom.

0000

Madara gasped in surprise when he realized someone had cut his barrier. He suspected it might be Takimaru since he knew the young Senju was the only one that had a device that can bring barriers down. He looked at Naruto and he made her fall asleep. He placed her on the bed as he kissed her on the lips.

"Don't worry my beloved. I will soon return," said Madara softly.

0000

Outside of the house Madara was now in his armor battle and was glaring at Mokuba and Takimaru. The Senju brothers weren't very happy to find out Madara was behind Naruto's disappearance, Mokuba was the first to speak.

"Madara! What's the meaning of this?!"

"What's the problem, Hokage-sama? Can't I get out from the village, away from those idiot elders of my clan and be in peace with my wife?" asked Madara with an emotionless voice.

"Kidnapping Naru-chan is going too far, Madara!" yelled Takimaru angered.

"Be careful what you say about my wife!" growled Madara with his Sharingan activated.

Mokuba and Takimaru's eyes widen in disgust when the Uchiha called Naruto his wife. Madara's eyes were full of insanity. They didn't know what to say, but they only knew they have to get Naruto away from Madara.

With a quick move Mokuba grabbed Madara and with a single seal, the oldest of Senju brothers teleported himself and Madara away from there. Takimaru didn't know where his brother took Madara but he knew he had an opportunity to take Naruto back to Konoha.

Takimaru found Naruto lying down in a bed. He tried to wake her up, but for some unknown reason, he couldn't. He put his hand on her forehead and he noticed she had a fever. He picked up Naruto into his arms and summons a giant otter to take them back to Konoha as fast as it could. Takimaru didn't like how high Naruto's fever was.

0000

Mokuba and Madara ended up in the Valley of End. In the irony of destiny, it was the same place where Naruto and Sasuke fought before their Justus had created a time vortex and going in the age of the fathers of Konoha. Now it was their time to have their battle.

"Do you have any ideas on what have you done?!" shouted Madara angrily at Mokuba.

"Yes, I took you away from Naruto. I will not allow you hurt her anymore!"

"You really want her to leave forever?!"

Mokuba looked at Madara confused. He had no idea what the Uchiha was talking about. What did he mean by Naruto leaving them forever?

"You have no idea, do you?" asked Madara "Naruto is from here and yet she's not. She's from the future, about eighty years in the future. That's why she never told us anything about her past, herself, and even that red chakra of hers!"

Mokuba was surprised with this revelation. For a moment, he thought Madara went crazy but when he remembered her reaction when he asked for her hand in marriage, she told him he wasn't suppose to love her. Maybe that could be true.

"Tell me Mokuba, I know you like her just like I do. Would you be willing to let her return to her own time period? Eighty years is a lot of years; we would either be old hags or even dead by then."

Mokuba closed his eyes and thought. For three years he had good moments with Naruto, but he felt she wasn't truly happy. She was good at hiding her angst behind a fake smile. All Mokuba wanted was to see Naruto truly happy.

"I don't want her leave but if it makes her happy, I would help her to go home," said Mokuba opening his eyes as he continued. "All I want is to see her happy. I might be dead in eighty years but my soul would be happy to see Naruto happy. No matter how far the time and space between us, our bonds would still be alive and strong!"

"I always knew you were pathetic, Senju," said Madara activating his Sharingan.

"You are the one who's breaking our bonds Madara. That's a shame. I thought you were a good friend. But I guess I was wrong;" said Mokuba summoning his chakra.

"So get over here Mokuba! I will show you why my clan's bloodline is feared!!"

Then, Senju Mokuba and Uchiha Madara had their epic battle that would be remembered for many generations. But only a few would know the true reason of their battle at the Valley of End.

0000

Consciousness returned slowly to Naruto. At first her vision was very blurred. She couldn't make out the shapes around her. It took awhile before her vision was back. She realized all around her was white, pure white. She thought it was a hospital room. Only hospital rooms had pure white rooms.

How did she get there? The last thing she remembered was she was with Madara, away from Konoha. Her eyes widened in horror. It wasn't a nightmare, it was real! Not only had Madara kidnapped her, but also he had drugged her and forced himself on her!

"Oh kami-sama, Madara doesn't ra..."

"Ah, I see you're finally awake," a voice suddenly said, startling Naruto out of her thoughts.

Naruto's head snapped towards the voice, her body tensed but as she took in the sight of her friend Takimaru in the doorway, her body relaxed and alleviated.

"Takimaru" she rasped. Naruto winced at the harshness of her own voice. Her throat was scratchy and dry from disuse and thirst. Just how long had she been out?

"You have no idea how worried we all were," whispered Takimaru as he sat down beside of Naruto's bead. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. I am not feeling like myself." Naruto turned her head to the other side. She eyes widened in surprise when she saw Mokuba laying unconscious with tubes and wires trailing off his motionless form, his forehead, his chest, arms and shoulders were swaddled in sterile white bandages. For a moment Naruto had trouble convincing herself the young man before him was really her friend the Shodaime Hokage How did he get hurt that bad?

"What happened to him?"

"He and Madara had a big fight at Valley of End. After I took you back to Konoha and asked Subaro and Kai to take you to the hospital, I returned there to help him. But when I got there, the fight was already over. Aniki was pretty hurt and I couldn't find Madara anywhere. I don't know how Madara escaped, but I know he got hurt as bad as aniki. I found out Aniki took one of his Sharingan eyes. I know it is gross, but Madara deserved it, especially after what he did to you. Both you and Aniki have been unconscious for two weeks. Aniki regained consciousness back yesterday but he's still weak. I was named as Nidaime Hokage in case Aniki never recovers after this fight."

Naruto became silent as tears were rolling down of her face. She should have listened to Kyuubi to stay away from the Uchiha, but she didn't. After three years she grew friendly towards him and now not only was she raped by Madara, but also Mokuba was hurt badly because of her. A voice startled Naruto out of her thoughts.

"You shouldn't blame yourself Naruto-san," Mokuba was awake. He looked at his younger brother. "Otouto, would you please leave us alone? I would like to talk to her.

Takimaru only nodded to his brother and left the hospital room. Naruto and Mokuba were quiet for a time before the blond girl broke the silence between them.

"Mokuba, I am so sorry. If I had…." She was interrupted by Mokuba.

"No Naruto-san. It wasn't your fault. None of this was your fault. You were only an innocent victim of fate," said Mokuba as he looked at Naruto. His eyes were looking into hers. "Madara told me everything about you."

"Everything?"

"Yes, you being from another time period, around eighty years from now. Now I understand why you never told us about yourself."

"I did not want to risk anymore of the timeline of my own time. I have friends in my own time period and I still have a promise to keep. Now that you know about it, what do you plan to do, Hokage-sama?"

Needless to say Mokuba was shocked. It was the very first time Naruto had dressed him as Hokage and not as Mokuba. Whatever Madara did to her, she thought Mokuba would keep her from leaving. She was afraid, but Mokuba was different from Madara. Unlike Madara, Mokuba wanted Naruto to be truly happy.

"Nothing, I would like to help you to return to your own time. Like you said, you have your own friends there. No matter how long the time between us, our bonds are unbreakable and immortal. Unlike Madara, you will never let bonds be broken, because you're the light of everything," stated Mokuba.

"Mokuba, thank you," whispered Naruto as tears of happiness rolled down of her face.

Unknown to them, Takimaru was behind of the door and he had heard everything. He smirked as he wrote on his notebook.

"I guess I have the perfect plot for my book."

0000

One month later both Mokuba and Naruto were fully recovered. They were well enough to get out of the hospital. The golden leaves were being taken by the breeze, showing that autumn had arrived in Konoha.

Naruto was wearing her orange and gold armor. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail. She looked at the Hokage brothers and the Maito couple. She was smiling at them, but yet she was sad, because it was the last time they would see them.

"Guys, thank you for everything."

Takimaru hugged her as he cried rivers of tears.

"I… (Sniff) willl (sniff)…miss…(sniff).. you!!"

The others couldn't help, but sweatdrop. Mokuba had slapped his brother's head for such childish behavior.

"Naruto-san, we will all miss you. I guess you stayed here for a very long time. Its time for you to go home," said Mokuba to Naruto.

Mokuba kissed Naruto's lips softly. Everyone had a shocked expression on their faces. Kai was the first to break the silence.

"Finally! The expected youthful kiss!"

"Kai-san don't start with the youthful stuff again, please."

Then, Subaro made the familiar hand signs and Taikuma came out from the smoke, carrying a big scroll. It was the summoning bear contract. Taikuma explained how she should sign the contract since in her time, she had the summoning contract and the bears didn't want to loose a potential summoner to the toads.

"Ok Naruto, That's how you will sign: you signed the summoning toad contract with your right hand, right? So, to sign the bear's contract, all you have to do is write your name using your left hand. Then summon a bear and we can go to the summoning realm," explained Taikuma.

Naruto nodded. Following the instructions carefully, Naruto bit her left thumb and began to write her name in the bear contract. She had a little difficulty because she was not used to writing with her left hand. When she finished it, she started to do the summoning hands seals before slamming her left hand in the ground.

PUFF

From the smoke came out a gray bear. It was a very big bear, having a pipe in his mouth and he was dressed as a traveling monk.

"Hello there, I am Raiden- one of the great seven monks. You're Naruto, right? It's a pleasure to meet the girl from the future." Bowed Raiden to Naruto as she bowed back. "Before we go, check your left arm."

She did as the bear asked, and checked her left arm. Upon her arm was a tattoo. The tattoo was very different; .It had dots and lines, which formed a shape of a dipper. Raiden pulled the pipe out from his month and blew the smoke out before explaining about the tattoo.

"This tattoo represents the seven bright stars of the constellation of Ursa Major, translating Great Bear. Now you're able to summon either a bear or a group seven. All our groups have seven bears. Callisto-sama is the boss bear and the top of the fighter seven. She is expecting your arrival in our world," said Raiden. "She will take you to the one who will take you home."

Naruto nodded to the bear and she holds his big paw. Then a strong gust of wind was all around Naruto, taking her and the bears into the sky. She smiled at Mokuba and her friends.

"Goodbye everyone, I will never forget any of you," said Naruto before she vanished from their sight.

"Goodbye my beloved, Take care," said Mokuba, smiling sadly as he looked at the sky.

0000

Madara was standing at the top of a hill that was close to the village. He was also recovered from his battle with Shodaime Hokage but the signs of battle were still visible; his left face was covered by bandages. Though the loss of his left Sharingan eye, he still could see from the far distance using his right Sharingan eye. He saw Naruto being taken by the bears to the summoning beasts' world. Behind Madara came out from the group a strange man; his right side of his body was black while his left side was white. His hair was green and both of his eyes were yellow. But this man looked more a hybrid between a man and a venus-trap plant.

"Madara-sama, what are your plans for now?" asked the hybrid plant man.

Madara looked in his right hand the collar he had taken from Naruto before answering to the plant-hybrid man.

"For now, we will look for potential ninjas for our goals, Zetzu," said Madara putting the collar back to his pocket. "We will leave this village for now, but we will return someday."

The plant hybrid named Zetzu only nodded to his master before leaving.

"_Naruto, our paths will cross again. This will be not the last time you will see me. We will meet again in your time,"_ thought Madara before he vanished to the darkness.

_**To be **__**continued.**_

**A/N**: Chapter 7 is finally done! I know you might be surprised for the quick update, but I found a little time in my studies to write chapter 7. I enjoyed writing this chapter very much. I tried to write as much I as could based on the cannon in the Naruto manga story. I hope you like this chapter as much as I did. Now in the next chapter Naruto will meet the beast that has the power to travel between time and space. The strongest of the summoning beasts. You will never guess what type of beast it is. I will give a digital cookie to the one who guesses correctly.

Oh yeah, since Naruto stayed three years in the past, that means she will return in the Shippuuden era, but I don't know which period she should return. Vote which arc she should return:

1-Gaara's rescue arc

2-Sasuke and Sai's arc ( aka rice country arc)

3- Kakuzu And Hidan Arc

Please, I want to know which arc Naruto should return and why in your opinion.

Once more, I want to thank to shadowphoenix143 for beta writing for me.

I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but I hope somewhere after my exams at college. Ah, the link for the fan art based on my story is in my profile. See you all in the next chapter.

**Beta's note to readers:** Sorry for any errors I did not catch, I am on pain medication having just undergone surgery for a tubal pregnancy. I am really out of it but I tried my best. shadowphoenix143


	9. The Celestial beast and Naruto’s return

A love in the past time

Chapter 8- The Celestial beast and Naruto's return

**A/****N**_**: Warning for some spoilers in the Naruto manga series and a little of Kakashi's bashing.**_

0000

Naruto was speechless when she arrived in the summoning realm. From what Taikuma and Raiden told her, the summoning beast' world is divided in feuds, just like her world. The Mt. Maku is the feud of the bears and in there the bears had their own village just like Konoha, except the houses were much bigger and there were a lot of honey stands.

Raiden and Taikuma took Naruto to the Ursa palace- the lair of Callisto the boss bear, and it was there where Naruto would talk to the boss bear about the beast that can take her to her own time period. The castle was huge! If Gamabunta was huge, she can't imagine how big Callisto was (after all Callisto was a bear).

"Callisto- sama is waiting for you," said a servant black bear.

Before the bear opened the door to the living room, Naruto heard a feminine and yet strong voice.

"The girl is here? What you waiting for? Open the door!

"Hai, Callisto-sama!"

When the bear opened the door, Naruto had the surprise of her life. She was expecting a bear in the living room and not a woman with a long sandy hair, dark eyes, and tanned skin, wearing a short yellow kimono and smoking a small pipe. She looked at Naruto with a smirk.

"You must be Uzumaki Naruto; the girl from the future. I am Callisto- the bear boss."

Needless to say Naruto was completely confused as Raiden and Taikuma bowed respectably to their boss.

"Heh, I see you're confused, that's normal. It's not every day we get a visitor from the human world. Here in our world we can have a human form. After all we don't want to crush our homes in our real form," Callisto explained.

"That makes sense, I guess," Naruto replied while scratching the back of her head.

Callisto nodded before she glared at the other bears in the room. They soon got the message; she wanted them leaving the room right now. After they left, Callisto looked at Naruto with a serious look in her eyes.

"Before we get down into business, I need check something on you," said Callisto. "Taikuma told me you were raped by an Uchiha, Am I right?"

Naruto made a sad face as she looked the ground after she nodded to her. She hated remembering that she was raped by a person she trusted and considered a friend.

"Yes, I will never forgive Madara for that. But for some reason, I can't hate him. You must think I am soft and pathetic person for feeling that way," Naruto looked sad while saying this to the bear woman.

"I do not think that. You are not pathetic, Naruto but strong and wise for how young you are. You're the type of person that he likes very much to meet and help."

Naruto looked confused. What did she mean by that?

Callisto didn't say anything. She just clapped her hands as a panda entered in the room. It was the same medic panda had helped to nurse her, Mokuba, Madara and Takimaru after Taikuma had beat them all when they first meet Subaro.

"Please, come with me to the Exam room." Said the panda;

Naruto couldn't understand what all of this meant, but she thought it was better to just listen and not complain.

0000

The next day in the summoning realm, Naruto, Callisto, Taikuma and Raiden were outside of the bear village. Callisto turned herself into her true form; a giant sandy bear who was the size of a mountain. Naruto got on Callisto's head as the giant bear looked at her two subordinate bears.

"Taikuma and Raiden, you two tell to the other Fighter Seven I will be out for a few days."

"Hai, Callisto-sama!"

With that, Callisto rushed to the north with Naruto on her head. When the giant bear had disappeared in their sight, Raiden looked at Taikuma.

"Did you have noticed the girl was very quiet?"

"Yeah" said Taikuma "I wonder what Callisto-sama had told Naruto to make her this quiet. The last time I saw her like this it was when she found out Taichi had tuberculosis and was forbidden to tell Subaro and Kai. I hope is nothing serious like Taichi's illness was." Taikuma commented to his follow bear comrade.

0000

Naruto, while on the top of Callisto's head, was appreciating the sights of the summoning world. It was almost just like her world, but for some reason she felt lighter, and calmer. The talk she had with Callisto and that medic panda; Shun-Li still bothered her. Callisto having noticed the girl was having some trouble in dealing with the revelation that she and Shun-Li had found, had decided to talk to her about the place they were going.

"Naruto, I know you are troubled with what you just found out, but I think we should talk about the place where we are going."

"Callisto, do you know the beast that will take me home?" asked Naruto as Callisto smirked.

"Yeah I know him and he is one of the top ranks of the summoning beasts; the noblest and only one of us who can travel across space and time: Tenma- the emperor Kirin."

"Kirin?" said Naruto in wonder as Callisto nodded to her. Callisto was not surprised to see Naruto was surprised. After all, Kirin is the most noblest of creatures. Meeting a Kirin is a great honor. "But what's a Kirin?" Callisto almost collapsed with Naruto's question.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WHAT IS A KIRIN?! YOU NEVER STUDIED ABOUT THE CELESTIAL BEASTS?!" yelled Callisto furiously.

Naruto snapped at the great bear. "Excuse me, you stupid bear; if you have forgotten about our chat yesterday, I told you, I am a Jinchuuriki. In Konoha, in my time period, no one bothered to teach me when I was a child. Only Iruka-sensei! Sorry if I have no idea what the celestial beasts are!"

Callisto sighed still feeling a little angry. 'Stupid people for not seeing the difference between a vessel and a real monster.' Callisto thought angrily. Because of the villagers ignorant biased hatred of Naruto, she had suffered and did not have a good education like she should have.

"Then, I should explain about the celestial beats: The celestial beasts are the strongest of the beasts. Each of them has their own code of honor and it's rare a human gets their contract to be able to summon one of them. They are four clans; the Dragon clan, the Phoenix clan, the Shiisa clan and the Kirin clan. Kirin's are the highest of the beast clans," Callisto explained to Naruto.

Naruto was Speechless, she never thought in her life there could be such powerful creatures higher in rank than the dragons. Callisto continued to her explication, snapping Naruto out of her thoughts.

"Although it looks fearsome, the Kirin only punishes the wicked. It can walk on grass yet not trample the blades. It's a very peaceful creature; its diet does not include flesh. It takes great care when it walks never to tread on any living thing, and it is said to appear only in areas ruled by a wise and benevolent leader. I heard all the Kirin riders are people with pure hearts and are good leaders to their people. Kirin are normally gentle but can become fierce if a pure person is threatened by a sinner, spouting flames from its mouth and exercising other fearsome powers that vary from story to story. Tenma is the strongest of the Kirin and he has the power to travel between the time and space."

"Callisto do you think this Tenma can help me? I mean…you said only people who have a pure heart can ride a Kirin. I don't feel pure at the moment." Said Naruto in a low voice as her face became sad.

"Naruto, just because you're a Jinchuuriki, that doesn't mean you don't have a pure heart," Said Callisto. "From what you have told me about you, through all the solitude you have suffered because of what you have inside, you never lost faith in yourself and you never allowed the darkness to taint your heart. The Kirin's appreciate people with the strongest of hearts like yours."

Naruto smiled softly at the giant bear. She suddenly remembered Neji's words: she had better eyes than his own. She placed her right hand over her belly. Yes, she could do it, not only for the sake her precious people back at Konoha, but also for the child she was now expecting.

0000

After a few hours of traveling, both Naruto and Callisto arrived at their destination. They both stood at the top of a hill that was close to a village that looked similar to China's imperial city. Naruto was amazed at the sight. It was the biggest city she had ever seen.

"Naruto, this is the Celestial City, home of the celestial beasts," said Callisto

When Naruto and Callisto (in her human form again) entered in the city, Naruto was once again amazed when she saw the creatures living here. Dragons, phoenixes and shiisa's in all sizes and colors. There was even a tiny red bird that landed on Naruto's shoulder and nuzzled her as a sign of welcome. Naruto giggled; she didn't mind the tiny bird on her shoulder, it was cute.

The dragons looked at the blonde with curious eyes. Naruto thought it was the fact she might be one of the rare visits from the human world. Then, Callisto and Naruto stood in the front of a big temple: The Kirin temple.

Inside of the temple was amazing architecture. The walls had mosaic pictures of the celestial beasts. Naruto walked closer to the wall where it had a big picture of a creature she didn't know. The body of the creature reminded her a lot of a horse but covered with emerald scales with a long mane and tail. Its head looked like a mix between a dragon and horse with a long horn on its forehead. Naruto and the little red bird stared at the picture before they heard a voice.

"Welcome to my home, ladies," said a gentle voice.

Naruto turned around and saw no one. Suddenly she was blinded by a bright light. When the light was off, she saw something at the altar of the temple; it was the same type of creatures from the mosaic picture except its scales were golden and the mane and tail were pure white in color. The creature looked fearsome, yet its aura was calm and gentle.

"I am Tenma- the emperor Kirin, I have been waiting for you, Uzumaki Naruto" said Tenma to Naruto.

"It is nice to meet you, Tenma. I think you know why we're here, right?" asked Naruto as the Kirin nodded to her.

0000

After their talk, Tenma took Naruto and Callisto to the hall of mirrors. Naruto was amazed with the number of mirrors in the wall. Kirin explained they were in the hall of time mirror. Each mirror shows the images of a time period, Tenma explained to Naruto her arrival in this time period was expected and her timeline was saved from any changes. That made Naruto relieved to know this and yet surprised to know her arrival in this time period was expected.

"Your fate was to help the Senju brothers to form Konoha with the great alliance between the clans. You don't know this Naruto, but you have a mysterious power to change people's heart," said Kirin.

"Yeah right, if I had that power Sasuke would never have left the village," Naruto whispered looking sad. She still remembered the day they fought at the Valley of The End and in an irony of fate it was the very same place where Madara and Mokuba fought. "If I had that power Madara would never had raped me and impregnated me."

"Sometimes Naruto, a person's heart is too tainted by the darkness within to be saved," said Tenma. "You have a stronger heart then them, even if you never forgive them for their treason, you'll never find it in yourself to hate them, even if you wanted to," explained Tenma before he smiled "With this strong of a heart you will be a great leader for the Whirlpool Country and a good mother for your twins."

Naruto and Callisto made a funny face. Whirlpool country? Twins? What the heck? But the words twins were enough to make Naruto faint.

0000

After one hour, Naruto was finally conscious. She was still shocked by the fact she wasn't expecting one child, but two children. Twins! Naruto couldn't help but wonder if she will be a good mother. She had no idea how she will do with never having experienced having a parent herself, but one thing she was sure of was that she would not allow her children to have the same type of childhood she had been through. Kirin also mentioned a Whirlpool Country, which she has no idea what this country was, but the celestial beast mentioned this country is involved with her past and her own future.

"Naruto-san, I think it's the time you learn your true origins," said Tenma.

Naruto was completely surprised. For years she had wondered about her parents, but no one, not even Sandaime would tell her about her anything. It was her right to know!

The celestial beast showed Naruto the images of Yondaime Hokage, still alive and having a romantic moment with a red haired woman; her mother. Tears started rolling down her face. Namikaze Minato aka Yondaime Hokage was her father and no one in the village had told her about this. No even Sandaime who Naruto loved as her grandfather. She cried, she was happy for knowing her parents loved her, but another side was angry for her own father had placed a big burden on her. She bet even Kakashi knew this since he was Yondaime's student. The little red bird nuzzled Naruto as a way to comfort her.

"Why? How come no one ever told me this? Why did they hide this from me?!" cried Naruto between sobs.

The Kirin emperor and the boss bear looked at Naruto with sympathy. They really couldn't blame her; after all, Kohoha had hid important facts about Naruto's past and parents.

"Sandaime wanted to tell this to you when you were old enough but after the sound attack lead by the tainted Orochimaru, he couldn't. Jiraiya and Hatake Kakashi wanted to tell you, but they felt you weren't ready. They wanted to tell you before Uchiha Sasuke ran off and went to the traitor sinner Orochimaru."

"I still had the right to know!" snapped Naruto. "You have no idea how I felt wondering if my parents had abandoned me just because I was turned into a Jinchuuriki! You have no idea how I felt when I found out about Kyuubi being sealed in me! I thought Yondaime just choose me because I was an orphan! You have no idea of the cruelty of the ladies that worked at the orphanage telling me I had no parents because I was a monster! You have no idea how I felt after Kakashi favored Sasuke and abandoned me in the chunnin exams! I just..." Naruto stared to cry, "I am just so tired of all of this bullshit!"

"I know this Naruto. I have seen all this in the mirrors of time. You will be a great leader Naruto, not in Konoha, but in the whirlpool country. There are still survivors from the country and the people of Whirlpool will respect you not for being Yondaime Hokage's daughter, but for being a child of Whirlpool country, just like them. Your children will be not treated as Uchiha's, but as normal children with the name Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled softly as she placed her hand on her stomach. She was willing to give up the dream of being Hokage in order to give her children a normal childhood.

"But I doubt the council would let me go, especially when I am bearing twin Uchiha's."

Tenma smirked, "Heh, that would be true if they know about this. Even if they found out, they can't go against a Kirin. I will stay with you until Akatsuki is defeated and Whirlpool country is restored."

"Pi Pi Pi Pi!!" yelled the little red bird from Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, Kohane will help you too," said Tenma.

"Wait a moment!" yelled Naruto "I thought summoning beasts only aid their summoner. Don't I need a contract or anything like that?"

"On those cases, normally yes, but the celestial beasts are different cases; we can choose to aid a human without having to sign the contract if we want," Tenma explained as he smiled, "Besides that, Kohane here likes you very much."

Kohane the little red bird nuzzled Naruto once more. Naruto couldn't help, but smile at the little bird. She had no doubt she will like Tenma and Kohane's company for a while.

"Well, we better get going. I will take you to more or less three years after you left."

Naruto nodded as she got on Tenma's back. She felt weird; it was like a positive energy was purifying something inside of her body. Even Kyuubi seemed to be calm with Kirin's energy.

"Well, Naruto, I will see you in 80 years." Said Callisto as Naruto nodded and smiled at the boss bear.

"Yeah, see you in eighty years big bear!"

With that, Tenma reared like a real horse and dashed in the hall before him, Naruto and Kohane disappeared in a big flash of light. Callisto couldn't wait until she can see her again, especially with her babies being born.

0000

**# Three**** years later- Kakuzu & Hidan fight #**

Though they had destroyed two of his hearts, Kakuzu was still showing to be a very difficult opponent. Kakashi, Ino and Chouji would have been killed by the frankenstein Akatsuki if it wasn't for the interference of Yamato, Sakura and Sai. Sakura and Sai went to help Shikamaru in dealing with Hidan- the cleric of Jashin though it wasn't necessary because Shikamaru already buried (in pieces) the immortal.

Kakuzu seemed pleasured when he saw Yamato was a Mokuton user just like Shodaime in the past. He would use Yamato's heart to replace Shodaime's heart that was destroyed by the copy ninja.

When Kakuzu was about to attack the Konoha ninjas with his deadly tentacles, something odd happened; the tentacles caught on fire and Kakuzu screamed in pain. The Konoha ninjas were confused. What happened? Then, they heard a very strong voice.

"Sinner! Don't you dare to hurt anyone else or you will feel my wrath!"

A big light blinded everyone there for a moment. When it was gone, Kakashi and Yamato gasped in amazement and surprise when they saw a Kirin; a creature that was said to have a higher rank than the dragons. It wasn't alone; on its back it had a girl with long blond hair, cerulean eyes, and was wearing a orange kimono with golden armor. What made Kakashi more surprised the girl had whiskers marks on her face.

"Na-Naruto?" said Kakashi surprised.

Ino and Chouji's jaws dropped in surprise. After Naruto went missing, Tsunade decided to tell them about Naruto Secrets. Not only was the blonde a Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi but also a girl all this time. Hinata and Neji already had known about Naruto being a girl. Hinata was the one who helped Naruto to cut her hair and planned on Hinata pretending to have a crush on Naruto (her shyness helped a lot) to make her disguise more convincing. Neji found out through his Byakugan in their fight at chunnin exams and Naruto had confirmed it to him after Sandaime's Funeral as the young Hyuuga genius promised to keep her secret safe. Ino and Chouji never thought they would see their favorite prankster again, much less looking more like a girl and riding on a creature they had never seen before.

"Looks like we came here right on time, Tenma," said Naruto to the Kirin.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned her head to a very wounded Kakashi. "Be careful with this man! He has extra hearts that make him hard to kill! He was also able to kill Shodaime-sama!"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise when she heard that. She growled at Kakuzu; he didn't just only hurt her friends but he killed Mokuba in the past.

"Tenma, I know you want to finish off this guy since you punish sinners, but this guy is mine!"

"As you wish," said Tenma as Naruto got off and Kohane landed on his feet, " But don't over do yourself. You know your condition."

Naruto nodded to the celestial beast. Kakuzu just smirked at them.

"Hah, and what's a little blonde girl going to do to an immortal like me?!" yelled Kakuzu. He started to attack Naruto with his tentacles.

Naruto didn't move as the tentacles got near her, but something happened; Kakuzu's tentacles had been cut by an invisible force. Everyone's eyes widened with this scene. Kakashi realized there was wind dancing around of Naruto; wind chakra.

The wind danced around Naruto as she compressed her Rasengan - turning it into a stream of blue light.

"RYUUSUI RASENGAN!!"

BOOM

Kakuzu was blasted away by Naruto's new Jutsu, destroying his two hearts at once and weakening his third one. Everyone looked on with gapping mouths and shocked expressions. Even Kakashi couldn't believe what he just saw. His eyes were as shocked as everyone else's were.

"_Naruto, where have you been? H__ow long you have been training since you were missing?" _thought Kakashi? He couldn't believe how much stronger Naruto had gotten and he couldn't believe she had a Kirin on her side either.

Though he was weak from the long battle, Kakashi had enough strength to kill Kakuzu once for all. He turned to see Naruto only looking at him with cold eyes as she turned to see Chouji and Ino if they were alright. Suddenly, he felt something landing on his head; it was the little red bird that was on Naruto's shoulder a while ago. The little bird closed its eyes and started to glow red. Kakashi was amazed; not only his wounds were gone, but also his clothes were restored as well, as if they had never been damaged at all. The bird landed on Kakashi's hand.

"Thanks little one. For a little bird you're very amazing."

The bird nodded and returned to Naruto's shoulder. Kakashi wondered why Naruto was ignoring him. Then Shikamaru, Sakura and Sai arrived in the battle field. Juts like everyone else, they were surprised to see Naruto; now with long hair flowing down her back. Naruto just gave them her famous foxy smile.

"Hi everyone, I am back."

0000

Needless to say Tsunade became very emotional when she saw Naruto. She gave her a big bear hug. Jiraiya was also there and was happy to see Naruto well and alive. He was more surprised when he saw a little phoenix and a Kirin in the Hokage's office though he couldn't figure why she looked so mad at him. Team 10, Team 8 and Team Gai were also very happy to see Naruto was back. Even Sakura was happy to see her again and she even apologized for everything she put Naruto through when they were younger.

Everyone was surprised when Naruto told them where she was all this time; she was trapped in the past and she had met the younger version of Shodaime, Nidaime and Uchiha Madara in the early age of Konoha. Tsunade now understand the girl in the photo that her grandfather had showed her once when she was a little girl was Naruto. She felt like a fool for not realizing how similar both Naruto and the girl in the photo were. She knew her grandfather had loved the girl in the photo once before he had met her grandmother but she never thought her grandfather had fallen in love with Naruto. Tsunade realized Naruto's story was very similar to the story in a book she had read and was written by her grant-uncle Nidaime Takimaru. She got a feeling Naruto will find this book very interesting.

0000

It was around nighttime when Naruto stood in the front of Memorial Stone with Kohane on her shoulder. She was looking for the name of her father, Shodaime and Nidaime. After her return, not one of the villagers had recognized her being the Kyuubi vessel and they didn't treat her bad like they did before she ended up in the past. She thought this very ironic and wondered if Kirin wanted her living in another place not only for her well being but for her unborn children's well being as well.

"Pi?"

"Don't worry Kohane, I am ok. I just miss them very much," Naruto sighed softly.

Though she had just returned a few hours ago to Konoha, she already missed Takimaru's childish behavior and Mokuba's gentle nature. She really missed everyone in the past. A voice made Naruto come out of her thoughts.

"I knew I would find you here."

Naruto turned around and saw Kakashi. He was the last person she wanted to talk to right now. Kakashi felt his student's cold behavior towards him and he wanted to know why. She still couldn't be mad about him training only Sasuke at the finals in the chunnin exams or stopping their fight at the hospital roof, could she? Kohane felt some tension in the air; she decided to leave them alone to talk. And she felt it will not be a friendly talk between a teacher and student

"Naruto, I can tell you are angry with me for something. You have ignored me ever since you returned. I would like to know why."

"Where I can start? Oh yeah, how about you or Sandaime or Ero-sennin never had told me about my parents?" asked Naruto. "Tenma told me everything Kakashi, how the Yondaime was my father and a woman named Kushina was my mother and how you all knew and never said anything to me."

Kakashi cringed when she didn't add the 'sensei', and cringed more when she told him about her parents. That Kirin should never have told her about her parents. He didn't care if Tenma was a celestial beast; she wasn't supposed to know until she was a Jounin or when she turned 18 years old before she was to know of her origins.

"I thought in team 7 I could find a family to trust and rely on. But I was wrong." Naruto continued angrily. "You consider people who abandoning their friends and comrades scum, so what does that make you? You abandoned me to train Sasuke during the Chunnin exams, when I asked you for help, you didn't even bother to show up for my fight either. You always told me my Chakra control was bad, but the only help you gave me was tree climbing. You pretty much ignored me and gave all of your time and attention to Sasuke! " snapped Naruto.

Kakashi put his head down in shame, it was all true. It wasn't that he didn't like Naruto; it's just Kakashi felt if he helped Sasuke he would be able to pay his debt to Obito in a way. The only thing he helped Naruto with was her tree climbing exercise, while he taught Sasuke Chidori, his most prized technique.

"Did you know that Sasuke shoved a Chidori through my chest?" asked Naruto and Kakashi's eye widened in horror.

"What did you say?!"

Kakashi couldn't believe it because he taught Sasuke the move to protect his friends and instead he used it to try and kill Naruto! Kakashi felt even more ashamed and disgusted than before.

"I would be dead if it wasn't for the Kyuubi," said Naruto. "Kakashi, please be sincere to me. Was it because I am the Kyuubi vessel that you never taught me anything? Do you also blame me for the death of your sensei, after all the villagers think I killed Yondaime. Are these also your thoughts of me? That I killed my own father?"

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had never realized until now how truly unfair he had been as a sensei to Naruto. Though he had the Sharingan in his left eye, he was blind, blind for never seeing Naruto's hurt and anger behind her fake smiles. Sasuke and Naruto were both orphans but the main difference between them was Naruto never allowed darkness to taint her heart when she has the same reasons to be like Gaara was once; a cold merciless killer. Meanwhile Sasuke had the support of the people of Konoha ever since his clan was killed by his older brother, Uchiha Itachi; he was allowed to have the darkness and the lust of revenge to taint both his heart and soul.

"No, I never shared the same thoughts of the villagers, Naruto. I just had focused on Sasuke because I felt I would be able to pay my debt to Obito. Uchiha Obito was my team mate and he was the one who opened my eyes about the importance of friendship. He saved my life while costing his own and he gave me his Sharingan to save Rin who was also our teammate," Kakashi tried to explain as he placed his hand on his covered eye.

"But Sasuke was not and never was Obito in first place," Naruto said in a cold tone. "Subaro and Kai once told me, 'a good sensei is not the one who teaches a lot of Justus to their students, but it's the one who is a spiritual guide to them, training their body as well as their mind and spirit.' That is why Mokuba and Takimaru were good ninjas and well as Hokage because they trained their body and spirit. They helped me train and made up for all the times you didn't train me and then some."

Naruto never truly hated Kakashi but she knew she had to tell the truth about how she felt about him before she went to the past, even if it hurt his feelings. Naruto needed to get everything off of her chest. All of this has been weighing her down for too long.

"Kakashi, you might call me scum for this, but I gave up on saving Sasuke. The Uchiha already has hurt me enough."

"You have changed a lot Naruto. I still remember you yelling about how you never go back to your word because it was nindo. What happened to the Naruto I know?" asked Kakashi. He already was starting to miss the loud and hyper blond from the past.

"She grew up as well as wizened up. After I was raped by Uchiha Madara I started to see things differently. Sasuke doesn't want to be saved and he will just continue to try and kill me if I try too."

Kakashi's eyes widened again in horror. He couldn't believe his sensei's daughter was raped and by the founder of Uchiha clan in Konoha no less. He always had protected Naruto when he was in ANBU and he had even killed some villagers when they were trying to do what Madara did to her.

"Naruto…I…" Kakashi's was speechless. He didn't know what to tell Naruto as she continued.

"I still care for Sasuke as a brother and as a rival but I will not go after him anymore. Let him get his desired revenged. From now on I will only focus on Akatsuki and protect my unborn children."

Kakashi gasped in surprise. His blonde student wasn't pregnant. Not from such a horrible way.

"That's right Kakashi, I am pregnant with children of Uchiha Madara; twins to be exact. It will be one more reason why I will leave this village after all this business with Akatsuki is over," said Naruto as she dried tears that she hadn't even realize she shed.

Kakashi couldn't believe how much Naruto has changed. She wasn't the same child he knew three years ago. She was now cold and void of emotion towards him. Kakashi wondered if it was the effect of the rape or if it was Naruto's true feelings that she had been keeping inside of her after all this time. What happened to her dream to be Hokage?

"I thought you wanted to be Hokage and to protect this village and get the people to acknowledge you?"

"People change Kakashi. I will protect this village until Akatsuki is gone but after that I will leave this place. I can't have my children here because most of the people here still see me as the Kyuubi and not as Uzumaki Naruto." Said Naruto " If I have my children here I can see two possibilities happening: 1- they would kill my children because they will think I am having Kyuubi cubs, 2- if they find out my children are Uchiha, the village would want take them away from me."

"Tsunade would never allow this, you know that Naruto," said Kakashi.

"The Hokage can't protect me all the time Kakashi and you know this. Jiji-san tried to give me a normal childhood creating a law for the adults never to tell me or their children about the Kyuubi. They did that, but that law has never stopped them from making my life a hell. I am afraid for my children also; I don't want them to end up like Sasuke because of this. Even if they found out I am their savor's daughter they still will see me as Kyuubi."

Though Kakashi wanted to deny this, he had to agree with Naruto. People's hearts are a hard thing to be changed. He knew how much Naruto had suffered for the burden she had put on her on the day she was born. Even with Sandaime's law didn't stop the villagers from making Naruto's life hard filling it with loneliness and suffering. He had no idea what the villagers would do if they found out about her pregnancy. Naruto left the Memorial stone, leaving Kakashi with his thoughts.

Kakashi looked once more at the memorial stone. He felt very lost. Kakashi knew he had failed Naruto in many ways but the worse thing he did was keeping the secret about her parents and focusing on Sasuke. Only now was he able to see how fake her smile had always been, how much sadness it held.

"She doesn't hate you, Hatake." Tenma- the celestial beast spoke breaking Kakashi's concentration. Kakashi looked at the Kirin.

"You saw her a while ago, didn't you? Of course she hates me and the village," said Kakashi, "And I don't blame her."

Tenma just shook her head.

"No, she's angry at you and the village. But she could never hate you or them. She even told me she does not hate Madara even after he drugged and raped her. Hate is something Naruto is not capable of," said the Kirin " She has a very rare pure heart. That's something my kind like very much; people like Naruto and I know she will forgive you someday."

"I'm nothing but a hypocrite, aren't I?" asked Kakashi out of blue as he looked to the Memorial stone. Tenma looked at the copy ninja confused, "I always say that those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their friends are worse then scum. I am worse then scum. I made a promise to my sensei and I broke it just because I was too focused on Sasuke. I wanted to pay my debt to Obito. Hell, I don't even deserve her forgiveness. I knew the life she led but instead of helping her I did worse; I ignored her!"

The Kirin didn't say anything, he just tackled Kakashi, he might be a peacemaker and hate violence, but the celestial beast also knew when he needed to knock sense into someone's head.

"If you want to pay your debt to your friend, all you need to do is to live a happy life. Obito wanted all his friends to live and be happy. I also know that you are not happy. You're punishing yourself ever since Obito's death. Your wrong though, Obito had a pure heart and he died to save you to you live. I know he would be sad if he knew you're living in grief ever since his death. You still have time to make up for that promise you made to your sensei, but that's up to you Kakashi. Especially when he's still around in this world and I have no doubt that he still wants to claim her."

Kakashi was now confused at the Kirin's words.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kakashi

"Uchiha Madara is still alive."

0000

Meanwhile in the Rain Village, the Akatsuki leader- Pein was still at his favorite place in the tower; the tongue balcony. This spot was his favorite place because you can see the view of the whole Rain Village. Then he heard Konan's voice; his long life friend and partner calling behind him.

"Pein, come here, he is here."

Pein entered the tower as Konan stood at his side like she always did all of these years. In front of them was the hologram of Tobi aka Uchiha Madara.

"I got the reports from Zetzu. Naruto has returned and she defeated Kakuzu using her new Rasengan and destroyed two of his hearts at once. Knowing her like I do, she's not helpless and she can do odd things," said Madara to Pein and Konan in an emotionless voice as he continued. "Needless to say she has many allies and she also has an alliance with a Kirin- the strongest of the celestial beasts. Getting to her will not be easy.

Konan just looked at Madara with jaded eyes. She knew how strong Naruto was from Madara's description but that didn't made her worried.

"There's no need to describe our target in a way to cause fear." Said Konan "Pein has never lost a battle. Not even a celestial beast can stand against Pein's Rinnengan. He will get the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki in no time. "

"This is true," said Madara smirking behind of his mask as he walked to the tongue balcony. He saw in the sky dark clouds were forming. It was a sign that rain was coming. "Soon our goals will be achieved."

"You know..." Started Pein without looking at Madara "…if we extract Kyuubi from the girl, she will die like the other Jinchuuriki before her. Are you willing to sacrifice your own wife for our goals?"

"I know the consequences of the extraction, Pein," said Madara. "But I will use the bijuu's chakra from the statue to revive her and then having her by my side for good. I did not wait eighty years only to have her die. Unlike that fool Mokuba, I am not willing to let her go; not in this time period or another."

Madara held Naruto's collar in his hand; for eighty years the only thing he had from Naruto before she left to her own time period was that green gem. No matter if that gem had belonged to Mokuba once, it was still Naruto's gem. Thunderbolts crashed in the skies of Rain Village before Madara's Hologram vanished, leaving Pein and Konan alone in the tower as a heavy rain started to fall in the village.

To be continued.

Man that was a very long chapter. I bet some of you suspected Naruto got pregnant with Madara's babies but I bet no ever suspected she would have twins.

I know most of you wanted to see the scenes of Gaara's rescue arc like most of your wanted and believe it, I tried to write those scenes of Gaara's rescue arc but like I said in the last chapters I am completely hopeless writing battle scenes. So I decided to use the Hidan and Kakuzu fight because it was easer to describe. Please, if anyone knows how to write fight/battle scenes, I am begging you, please help me! I need fight scenes for the next chapter!! Please! I'm on my knees and giving puppy eyes! Can anyone help this poor writer to do fight scenes? I am begging you!!

About the Kakashi's bashing, I do not hate Kakashi, he's my favorite character, but I think it was time to knock some sense into his head. I know Obito's death really hurt him but there comes a time when you need to move on! Obito didn't sacrifice himself for Kakashi to visit him everyday at the memorial stone and I know Obito would like the copy ninja to move on and be happy. As for Naruto, I know she's a little OOC in this chapter but after being raped and finding out she's pregnant, I think she would see things through different eyes. Sasuke can't be saved if he doesn't want to. He's too focused on his revenge with Itachi. I don't think Naruto would willingly put her children's lives in danger because of him. Like I had put in this chapter, it is very hard having a change of heart. They don't change their feelings the next day. That's why Naruto wants to leave Konoha because she feels her children will not be safe there. Come on, she had a bad childhood there and I don't think Naruto will put her children in the same situation as she had.

Once more I want to thank shadowphoenix143 for beta writing for me, even if she wasn't feeling alright when she got chapter 7 to beta write for me. She's a hard worker. You rule girl!

Oh yes, if anyone wondering what a Kirin is, please go to wikipedia and write Qilin in the search. Qilin is the Chinese and Korean word for Kirin ( Japanese). I know you will find very interesting about this celestial beast that I choose for Naruto return home ( I bet no one saw this coming).

Ah, about Naruto's new Attack, it was based on Goku's Kamehame ha. Since Kishimoto said he was a dragon ball z fan, so why not a rasengan version of Kamehame ha? And I wanted to thanks to my best pal Kanius aka SSJ4Takeru for letting me using his own version of Rasengan for this story. You're the best, pal!

I just noticed something; 100 reviews!! I got 100 reviews!! It was my very first time I got 100 reviews!! Thank you everyone! I wouldn't have gotten here without you guys! Once again thanks for the 100 reviews!

I will see you all in the next chapter!


	10. Extraction

A love in the past time

Chapter 9- Extraction

**AN: ****Sorry about taking a long time to write the chapter. Because of my exams and other college stuff, I had to focus more on my studies than the story.**

**Due to**** the recent spoilers in the manga, I found out about Shodaime's name. I will use his name from now on. And I will change the other chapters later.**

0000

Naruto was in Tsunade's room looking through her family album. She saw some photos of Takimaru and Hashirama. After three years most of people thought " the Kyuubi brat" was dead and because of this she lost her apartment and all her stuff in there. She surprisingly didn't care; after all she will be leaving the village as soon as Akatsuki was defeated. Tenma; disguised as a horse was guarding the village for any suspicious movement and Kohane was resting in a tree near the Hokage tower.

Tsunade freaked out when Naruto told explained to her about Madara and her pregnancy. Naruto had the impression she wanted to kill Madara herself for what he did. Naruto was feeling upset because she had an argument with Jiraiya after she left Kakashi at Memorial stone. Jiraiya left to the Rain village to investigate some rumors there but before he left, he apologized for not telling her about her heritage sooner but that didn't stop her anger and he ended up leaving before she could calm down and apologize. She would have to wait for him to return to say she is sorry.

Naruto was introduced to the new members of team seven; Yamato: an ex- ANBU agent and Sai- another ex-ANBU but from a division called Root or something. Naruto kind of freaked out when she first met him because he looked a lot like Sasuke, though he was even more paled than Sasuke ever was.

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned around and saw Tsunade in the doorway, holding a book in her arms. Tsunade smiled when she saw Naruto holding her family album.

"I see you already miss them," Tsunade said knowingly.

"Yeah," admitted Naruto, "Your grandfather and grand-uncle were amazing people. I really enjoyed my time with them and considered myself lucky to be their friends. Hashirama… well…he…" Naruto was too embarrassed to tell her that her grandfather had fallen in love with her. Tsunade just smiled softly as she sat down beside Naruto.

"My grandfather loved you, I know. When I was a little girl, before he died, he used to tell me about a girl he admired greatly and he even showed me her picture. I knew in deep down that my grandfather loved her very much," Said Tsunade as she gave a book to Naruto before she left the room to go finish her paperwork. "I think this might interest you."

Naruto looked at the blue book with curious eyes. The title was 'A love in the past time.' Naruto couldn't believe it as she read the first chapters of the book. It was her story. Their story! Naruto couldn't help but smile. She knew that Takimaru had wanted to write a book, but she never imagined he would use their adventures for the book and base it on herself to be the protagonist from a future period and getting involved in a love triangle between the good guy and bad guy.

Naruto growled suddenly when the full implication of what she was holding hit her. If Takimaru was still alive she would slap him upside the head for using her and Hashirama in a hentai story. She wondered how Hashirama reacted to the story.

0000

Konan and Pein were in their way to Konoha to get the Kyuubi vessel. Madara had mentioned they might get a confrontation with a Kirin- one of the four celestial beasts. Pein- who calls himself the god of peace didn't want to fight against a Kirin, but he would do what he had to in order to reach their goals. After all he had killed Jiraiya before coming here. Both of them didn't feel anything after they killed their former teacher. Pein and Konan were now standing on a hill where they had a good view of Konoha.

0000

Madara was in the balcony in the Rain village tower. He was wearing Naruto's collar. He was very eager to have his wife back and this time never letting her go. He turned around and saw a figure sitting in the corner of the room. He was still tired from using all his chakra in his last fight but he wasn't a threat to him yet. The look in his eyes showed feelings of shock and doubt. Madara smirked behind of his mask.

"Shocked to know she was your past relative? Unbelievable, isn't it, brat? But I have to thank you. Without you, Naruto would never have come to my time period eighty years ago and I never would have had the chance to marry her," Stated Madara as he held the gem with his right hand. "Are you shocked that our favorite blonde was a girl, Kyuubi vessel and my wife all this time or you shocked by the fact that your brother was a spy for the elders and your own clan was plotting to take over the village?"

The figure was shown to be Uchiha Sasuke. The dark haired young man didn't say anything. These revelations were too much for him to handle all at once. Naruto being a girl all this time (he feels like a fool), his own clan plotted to take over the village, and Itachi being forced to kill their own family by the council elders.

"My dear Sasuke, I have a deal for you. Are you willing to listen?"

"Like I have a choice but to listen to you," Sasuke answered with an emotionless voice. The young Uchiha could feel Madara smirking behind his mask.

0000

Meanwhile Team 8 and team Gai were patrolling the forest outside of Konoha. After Naruto's return, Tsunade ordered them to patrol outside of the village for the fear of Akatsuki getting the news that Naruto has returned and because of this, they might try to get her in order to get the demon fox inside of her.

Neji was using his Byakugan to see if there were any intruders nearby but he hadn't seen anything suspicious yet.

Tenma in his horse disguise, suddenly came up beside him.

"Neji, you can rest for a while. I can take over from here."

Neji just shook his head in answer.

"Don't worry celestial beast-sama. I am alright. I can keep going for a few more hours." said Neji.

Tenma couldn't help but smile softly. He knew the young Hyuuga liked Naruto. From what he knew, Neji used to be a guy obsessed with fate only to change after his fight with Naruto in the chunnin exams. After the same fight, the young Hyuuga found out about Naruto's true gender and he had promised her to not tell anyone until Naruto was ready. Tenma had figured it was from this moment Neji started to like Naruto as more then just a comrade and friend.

Suddenly Tenma felt a high level of chakra and became alert. Neji noticed the change in the behavior of the celestial beast as Tenma returned to his original form.

"Neji, we got company."

Neji could see two figures wearing Akatsuki cloaks standing in front of him. One of them was a woman with blue hair and a paper rose on her head. The other one had strange eyes, several piercing on his face and a spiky orange-reddish hair. For some strange reason, Neji thought the guy looked a lot like Naruto. Neji turned on his radio to call for his teammates. Just one minute later, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Tenten and Lee arrived where he was.

Tenma's eyes had widened in shock, this man had Rinnegan. That means they would be in deep trouble.

"Where's the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi?" asked the man.

0000

In the Hokage Tower, a cup cracked. Naruto stared at it warily because it gave her a feeling of foreboding. She had a bad feeling that something was happening.

PUFF!

Naruto stared for a moment before she saw an old toad carrying a body of a man wearing an Akatsuki cloak.

"Hey brat..." the toad gasped. " Call for Tsunade…." Then, the toad fainted...

0000

"I will ask for the last time, where's the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi and I will let you leave."

Team Gai and Team 8 felt the chakra level of the man. There was something in him that scared them, especially those eyes. Tenma stood in the front of the team facing them.

"May I ask you name?"

"My name is Pein."

"Pein, huh? May I ask why a Rinnegan user is a member of a group of sinners?" asked the Kirin as this comment got the attention of Konoha ninja. "Those eyes hold a strong level of celestial power, the same level as me. Why would someone like you associate with these sinners?"

"The world is suffering from constant wars because of those sinners, celestial beast." answered Pein. "I am planning to use the bijuu to bring peace to the world."

"Even at the cost of innocent lives?" Tenma angrily snapped while glaring at him.

"Sacrifices must be made in order to achieve victories. Jiraiya was one of those sacrifices"

The Konoha ninja gasped in horror as Pein revealed to them Jiraiya as he tried to stop them, to only end up dead. Team Gai and team 8 were now not sure if they will be coming out of this battle alive.

(Here is the part of battle scene; I will add it as soon my other beta writer finishes it. Meanwhile use your imagination on how the battle is in this part. Once again sorry for my lack of writing battle scenes sweatdrop)

Hinata cried in horror as she saw Neji being stabbed by spears as he fell to the ground. The Konoha ninja never would have imagined that this guy was so strong and powerful enough to turn Tenma into stone using a type of Ninjutsu.

One of the five Pein's was about to kill Lee when a voice stopped him.

"STOP!"

Everybody turned around and saw Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened in horror when she saw her friends badly hurt, Tenma petrified and Neji covered in blood and lying motionless on the ground. Naruto rushed over to Neji. She started crying when she saw Neji's seal was gone. That could only mean one thing; he was dead.

"You can take me. Just don't hurt my friends anymore," said Naruto in defeat.

"What the hell, Naruto! You can't be serious!" yelled Kiba. He tried to get up, but couldn't due to his wounds.

Naruto stood up in front of one of Pein's body, she looked in his eyes.

"You can take me, but do not hurt them anymore," Naruto pleaded.

Pein only looked in Naruto's blue eyes. They showed she was willing to surrender herself for her friend's safety. He was beginning to see the reason why Madara was obsessed with her. She has a strong spirit.

"It was a wise decision, Jinchuuriki." Pein whispered in Naruto's ear.

With that, Pein, Konan and Naruto vanished from sight. Hinata cried out Naruto's name. Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai and Yamato had arrived there, but it was too late.

"Naruto, you fool!" yelled Kakashi, feeling he had failed again to project her as he punched a nearby tree in anger.

0000

Hours later, Naruto was sitting down in a chair, looking out her window in her cell. If you looked in her eyes you could see them filled with sadness. The cell's walls and bars were covered in seals to make sure Naruto wouldn't try to escape, as if the collar around her neck to seal off Kyuubi's chakra wasn't enough.

The last Jinchuuriki woke up from her thoughts when she heard the door of her cell being opened. She turned her head around and saw a member of Akatsuki that she did not know. He was wearing the traditional black cloak with red clouds but he also used a strange orange mask that covered his whole face except for his right eye.

"It's been awhile, Naruto-kun," said the stranger in the orange mask. He removed the mask to show Naruto his face. "I see you didn't change anything since we were apart."

Naruto blinked in confusion. Though Naruto was surprised to see the man had the Sharingan, he was still a stranger to her.

"Sorry, but who are you?" asked Naruto. The stranger collapsed to the ground because of the question.

"Yes, you're still the same dumb blonde," said the strange man in frustration as he got up. "Even after eighty years. I think this will help you to remember me." He said as he took something out of his pocket.

Naruto gasped in surprise when she saw the collar that Tsunade had given her in the hand of the Akatsuki member. It was impossible! She lost her collar after Madara had kidnapped and raped her and she had been too drugged to fight back. She began to realize who that masked man was. She prayed she was wrong.

"M-Madara?" she whispered in surprise as she stood up. Madara smirked to her.

"Yes, it's been a while, my beloved." said Madara as he got closer to her and lifted his hand to cup one of her flushed cheeks.

Naruto stepped back. "But how? This body is not yours!"

"I have been waiting for you for these past eighty years, my dear, since the day you left; I didn't stop hoping to see you again. But I knew if I waited for you this long, my body would be old and ugly. That's one of the reasons why I transfer my mind and soul to another body, a body of an Uchiha member to be exact."

Naruto couldn't believe what she was hearing. Transferring soul and mind to another body? It sounded a lot like Orochimaru's Jutsu. One of the Oto ninjas and Orochimaru's loyal servant told her the reason why Orochimaru wanted Sasuke was because he wanted to posses his body. Naruto spoke her thoughts and Madara explained that Orochimaru got the knowledge of his Jutsu while he was a member of Akatsuki. Unlike the bastard snake that needed to change to a new body every 3 years, in Madara's case it was every 20 years. The reason for this is because this Jutsu works better when the vessel is a member of the same family and clan and that's why Orochimaru needed to change his body every 3 years because he does not have a clan or a family in the same blood. Madara has also told her he was the true leader of Akatsuki.

"If you're the leader of Akatsuki, why so you need Kyuubi and the other bijuu?" asked Naruto. Since the day Kisame and Itachi had tried to take Naruto away with them when she and Jiraiya got out of the village to look for Tsunade to be the 5th Hokage, this question had bothered her.

"Kyuubi is the key to open many doors, my dear. One of them is to restore my Sharingan to full power and reviving my original body and also to revive you." Said Madara as Naruto looked at him confused.

"Revive me?"

"Maybe you don't know this but whenever a bijuu is extracted from the vessel, the vessel dies after the extraction."

Naruto gasped in horror and fear. If she dies then that means her unborn children will die as well. Even if Madara had promised to revive her after this, she wasn't sure if her children will be revived as well.

"Madara-sama." said Konan in the door way of the cell. "Pein wants to talk to you about the extraction."

Madara nodded as he put his mask back to his face. Madara only stopped in the door way when he heard Naruto's voice.

"I am pregnant."

Madara didn't say anything, only left the cell as they locked the door, leaving Naruto all by herself. Naruto again looked at the window. It was still raining. It was like the heavens were crying, maybe for her. Naruto started to cry herself.

0000

The ancient Uchiha was walking down the corridor, thinking about what Naruto had revealed to him. She was pregnant. He did not know if he should be happy or not. He wasn't sure if Naruto's baby was his or Hashirama's since she stayed with him for a month before returning to her own time period. Walking down another corridor he saw Sasuke waiting for him. He knew what the young Uchiha wanted with him.

"Madara, about that deal you mentioned……" said Sasuke as he took a deep breath. " I accept your deal."

Madara couldn't help but smirk. Everything was going right just like he planned. Next step was the extraction of the last bijuu.

0000

Meanwhile in Konoha, Tsunade was very angry. Not only had the Akatsuki leader killed Neji, petrified Tenma and took Naruto with him, she also found out Pein has the legendary Rinnegan and an old student of Jiraiya in the rain village before and this Pein guy was able to kill Jiraiya, even when he was using his sage mode.

Yamato somehow could break the Jutsu that was cast on Tenma as the Kirin returned to normal. Tenma was weak but he said he would be at full strength after a few hours of rest as he told the Hokage everything he knew about Rinnegan. He also mentioned it was time for Tenma to call the other three celestial beasts for aid in defeating Pein, and rescuing Naruto.

Without anybody knowing, Kohane- the little phoenix was in the room where Neji's body was. He looked at Neji's cold body before she landed on his chest and stared to glow red.

0000

It was the day after she was taken to the Rain village. Naruto found herself with her hands were tied behind her back as she was taken by two of Pein's bodies to the tower's underground, where they would start the ritual to extract Kyuubi from her. Extracting Kyuubi not only meant her own death, but the death of her children as well. Madara hadn't reacted when she told him she was pregnant. She wasn't afraid of death, but she was afraid for her children, even if Madara had told her he would revive her with the power of Bijuu's chakra sealed in the statue, there was no guarantee that her children will be revived along with her.

She finally arrived in a chamber in the tower's underground. Konan, the other Pein's body, the plant freak Zetzu and the shark-face of Kisame were there as well. But what she didn't expect to see was Sasuke there as well, and wearing an Akatsuki jacket and ring. Why was Sasuke here? Sasuke didn't show any reaction to her appearance, just looked at her with cold, emotionless eyes.

"So, it was true you were a female all this time, dobe." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" shouted Naruto "Why are you here?" One of Pein's bodies held her in place as Sasuke's eyes closed before answering.

"Don't you see? I am one of them now."

Naruto couldn't believe what she was hearing. First Sasuke betrayed Konoha and went to Orochimaru to get more power, and now when they finally meet again after all this time, she found out he had joined Akatsuki!

"Sasuke... how could you? I thought you only wanted to kill Itachi and avenge your clan. Now you join Akatsuki in killing innocent people!"

"I just told him the truth about our clan and Konoha, Saiai." Naruto turned around and saw Madara coming out of the shadows and coming to her as he petted Naruto's right whiskered face "He joined our organization in Itachi's place. As you can see, Itachi's body replaced the one that Jiraiya had killed before he died."

Naruto's eyes widened, horrified when she saw Itachi walking in the chamber, only he had a lot of piercing in his face and the Rinnegan in the place of his Sharingan. Naruto didn't want to admit it but she was afraid of these people. Then, one of the Pein's formed some hand seals and slammed his palms to the ground.

BOOM!!

The earth started to rumble as a mammoth-sized structure slowly jutted out of the ground. A large rumbling took place while the structure emerged. As the smoke lifted up and cleared, the giant structure - that burst through the earth - looked like a golem of stone. It was a statue with a unique and terrifying gaze from its appearance, especially its face. At first glance, it appeared to be at least twenty-seven feet tall as the cavern had enough wide space to allow for it to fit inside. The golem's face had a giant, toothy mouth closed as it appeared to be biting down on a giant piece of rope. There appeared to be giant orbs covering the top part of its head where a giant face plate laid. These multiple orbs were the golem's eyes. The eyes were all closed up. A pair of giant hands protruded with cuffs shackling its wrists. Jutting out around the sides - as the protrusion stuck out well above the golem's head - were giant stalks of wood. In fact, the giant summons entire body was made entirely out of wood - save for the red-brownish, dried skin exposed over the cranium, mouth area and below around the neck.

Just the very presence of this huge, wooden statue made Naruto shiver in fear. She felt evil energy coming from the golem. Madara laid Naruto in the altar. Then, he removed his mask and kissed Naruto softly on her lips. Sasuke didn't react to this scene. Madara remove his lips from Naruto's as he spoke.

"I will not lie, the extraction is painful and it will take three days to extract Kyuubi from you before you die from it. But I will revive you after that. You and the child in your womb" said Madara as he placed back his mask back on his face as he went to his place in one of the golem's fingers. "Shall we begin the extraction?"

All the Akatsuki members formed a hand seal.

"Fûin Jutsu: Genryû Kyû Fûjin!!'"

Suddenly the statues month opened and nine dragon-like effigies poured from the statue's mouth and surround the captured host, forcefully removing Kyuubi from the young blond girl and sealing the Tailed beast into the statue.

Before Naruto realized it, she felt her body feel like it was being torn apart from the inside out. She threw her head back and let out painful and horrified screams that echoed throughout the dark chamber. Madara and Sasuke didn't remove their eyes as they locked onto Naruto. Madara didn't want to do that to Naruto but it was the only way to have the Kyuubi and to have their goals achieved. He would apologize to her as soon he revives her after the extraction.

Sasuke had very different thoughts then the elder Uchiha. His face didn't show it, but in the depths of his mind and soul, Sasuke felt scared and helpless. He couldn't move, and he could do nothing as the statue sucked the Kyuubi from Naruto. For some reason, he started to have flashbacks of Naruto's and his good and bad moments before he left Konoha. Though he was still mad that Naruto had lied about her true gender, he didn't want to see her in pain. He tried to ignore his ex-friend's screams echoing the chamber, keeping a mantra in his mind.

"Madara will revive her after this." He repeated to himself. "I will not let her screams get the better to me. I made my decision when Madara offered me that deal."

For some reason, no matter what Sasuke repeated to himself, he couldn't stop feeling guilty as the extraction continued.

To be continued.

**AN: Well, here is chapter 9****. Once again I want to apologize for the late update, but like I said, college stuff was in my way and I couldn't update faster like I wanted to. Besides, I wanted to see more about Uchiha history in the manga before writing any further.**

**I hope you liked the chapter; chapter 10 should be the last chapter of the story. I don't know when I will update it, but one thing I am sure, it will have a lot of surprises in there.**

**Once more I want to thank shadowphoenix143 for beta writing for me. **

**Be prepared for the last chapter of the story. I updated one more fan art in my profile. Suggestions are welcome in reviews and PM's . Please, don't forget to review the chapter with your thoughts. Your reviews are very important to me. **

**See ya all in the next chapter!!**


	11. Eternal bounds

A love in the past time

Chapter 10- Eternal bounds

**An: I know, I am late, but I couldn't update**** any sooner because of college stuff. But no problem, here is the last chapter of the story. I hope you all like the chapter.**

00000

It was the second night of Kyuubi's extraction. Naruto's screams are still echoing loudly through out the chamber. Sasuke was looking at his ex- friend's body floating through the chakra prison as the Kyuubi's chakra was being sealed into the statue. Sasuke didn't know why he was feeling so helpless in this situation because he wanted to destroy Konoha for what they made his brother going through. Suddenly Sasuke started to remember memories of the past with Naruto that he had pushed into the back of his mind. Memories from before he left Konoha and before he found out the loud blonde was female.

Flashback

_The only reply he got from Naruto was a grunt before finally making it to Sasuke's side of the desk. The Uchiha looked up at Naruto for a moment only to hear him grunt out "Move over."_

_The Uchiha scuffed before staring at the board waiting for Iruka to show up._

_Sakura __on the other hand, had more to say to the blonde. "Naruto you Baka! You don't boss around Sasuke-kun like that! Now apologize to him before I hurt you!" the pink haired girl shrieked shrilly._

_Naruto looked up for a moment with his eyes half opened before looking back down at the Uchiha. Then without warning he hit the Uchiha on the top of the head with the end of his sheath and ordered "Move. Over. Now."_

_Then it happened, an __accident that neither Sasuke or Naruto would ever forget; a boy in front of Naruto accidentally pushed Naruto, making him fall into Sasuke only to end up kissing him on the lips; taking his first kiss._

_Needless to say__ that called the wrath of his fan-girls onto Naruto's head…literally. _

"_Um sensei__, why don't you go first; so we will know how to do it." said Sakura_

"_Well my name is Hatake Kakashi my likes are none of your business, my dislikes hmm…my dream is to….huh and I have lots of hobbies." Said Kakashi_

'_So all we got from him was his name.' thought all the Genin_

"_Ok now it's your turn. You Blondie; your first." said Kakashi_

"_My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are ramen and Sakura-chan, my dislikes are how long it takes for ramen to cook and the color green, my hobbies are training, pranks and trying out new ramen flavors, and my dream is to become Hokage- the best one this village has ever seen! " Naruto proclaimed loudly while smiling._

_Kakashi then left them their lunches before leaving them in the clearing. After a few minutes the two heard a grumbling of a stomach before looking at a blushing Naruto who smiled and saying he didn't need food. Thinking it over Sasuke placed the bento in front of Naruto._

"_W-what are you doing Sasuke? Didn't you hear what Kakashi-sensei just said?" hissed Sakura_

"_I don't feel his chakra around here. Go ahead and eat. We're going to need all the help we can get if we are going to get a bell." Said Sasuke as he too began searching for any signs of there sensei. Hurry up and eat. We don't want Kakashi to show up a catch us." Sasuke whispered hurriedly_

_Sakura just sighed before picking up the chopsticks and took a small amount of rice before giving it to Naruto to eat it. Just as she did an explosion of dirt came forth in the middle of the training field. As it cleared a very pissed off looking Kakashi irrupted from the smoke "YOU!" he shouted_

_All three of Genin were cowering at the killing intent rolling off the Jounin. As he got closer the killing intent grew until they were close to suffocating._

"_Pass." And just like that the killing intent was gone and there stood an eye smiling Kakashi._

_RASENGAN!"_

_"CHIDORI!"_

_The two attacks collided head on, unleashing a shock wave of light and sound and at its heart were the two boys. In that instant everything changed, Sasuke was all set on killing him and in the moment before Chidori and Rasengan clashed he found he couldn't do it…and in that moment of hesitation everything was decided. Sasuke's hand plunged into Naruto's chest ending the battle, while all Naruto could do was scratch Sasuke's head band making him as a deserter_

_But something else happened during this attack. A backlash from Naruto's and Sasuke's final attacks colliding with each other created some type of swirling vortex. Sasuke was about to be sucked in but Naruto used the last of his strength to push the Uchiha heir away from the vortex, while he was sucked inside to the black hole instead._

_Sasuke crashed to__ the ground, blinked several times. He didn't know what just happened._

_"Dobe? Naruto?" All he new that Naruto was gone and that was the last time he saw the loud blond until now._

End Flashback

Sasuke shook his head, why had those memories come out just now? Naruto had lied to him about herself and about Kyuubi. He knew Madara would revive her after the extraction.

Meanwhile Madara was looking at the young Uchiha. He didn't like the way Sasuke was looking at his Naruto. That look was almost similar to Hashirama's whenever he was looking at Naruto eighty years ago.

0000

Everybody was eager for the Kirin's return. After one day of resting, Tenma had returned to his world to ask for help from the other celestial beasts . Tsunade and Kakashi hoped they would return in time to save Naruto and her children.

Out of nowhere, they heard a explosion and it came from the morgue. Everybody rushed in there to see what happened. In the cloud of dirt drifting in the air they saw a winged figure. When the dirt finally settled, everybody gasped. There standing amongst the ruin that was once the morgue was Neji. He looked different, besides the pair of red wings on his back; his eyes weren't Byakugan and instead looked like eagle eyes.

"Neji… how?" Hinata was the first to break the silence.

"It was her who revived me." Neji said while holding a very tired Kohane. The tiny phoenix was unconscious in Neji's hands. "I think this little phoenix has somehow given me some phoenix traits accidentally."

Neji gave Kohane to Hinata before he walking towards the window. "Where are you going Neji?" asked Tsunade. The Hyuuga genius just looked at Tsunade with determination.

"Where do you think I'm going? I will rescue Naruto no matter what!" Nothing but determination sounded in Neji's voice

"Neji, are you crazy? You can't deal that Rinnegan guy by yourself!" exclaimed Kiba, "He killed you dude. We can't do anything until that Kirin returns."

"There's no need to wait!" said Neji "They're already here."

0000

The sun was rising in the village of rain. The extraction of Kyuubi was still happening but Naruto's screams finally died. That means the extraction was almost finished. Madara was eager. Not only for having Kyuubi for his plans, but also, after this, he would use the bijuu's chakra to revive his loved wife and the child she was having. He knew the child must be his because Naruto had always seen Hashirama as a friend and nothing more. Hashirama, being noble, would never have touched Naruto after he had forced her.

"Soon, my beloved, soon." whispered Madara.

00000

Naruto was looking around with emotionless eyes. Everything around her was blank. She didn't feel cold, warm, nothing! She was feeling emotionless; outside and inside.

"So, that's death?" thought Naruto to herself as she looked at her hand. "I couldn't do anything to protect my friends or myself, what type of ninja am I?"

Suddenly Naruto heard another and yet familiar voice.

"That doesn't sound like the brave girl I knew once."

Naruto blinked as a red fireball appeared in her front. The fireball soon got bigger and formed a human body. Naruto gasped in surprised when she saw a male human in front of her. He was wearing red armor with a black kimono under the armor. His skin was tan and he had long dark hair. His armor also had the symbol for Senju on the shoulder.

"Ha-Hashirama?!"

The man smiled at Naruto.

"It's been a long time, my beloved."

00000

Outside the rain village there was a barrier; Kakashi was checking the invisible wall for any openings. He had no doubt now; this was Madara's barrier. He knew Madara didn't want anyone interrupting the extraction. Kakashi turned to Hinata.

"Hinata, would you please?" asked Kakashi

"Sure." Hinata nodded "BYAKUGAN!"

Hinata saw that the Akatsuki and Naruto were underground, underneath the tallest tower in the village. Everyone was worried when Hinata mentioned the extraction was almost over.

"I never thought a Rinnegan user would be on the side of destruction." said a voice

Along with the Konoha team, there with them were the other celestial beasts; the blue dragon Seiryu- the leader of the dragons, the white Shiisa Byako- leader of the shiisa and the red phoenix Suzaku- the queen of the phoenixes.

The dragon looked at Kakashi before looking at the barrier.

"You know what to do." said Seiryu

Kakashi nodded. The silver haired Jounin got a big bladed sword. The blade had blue scales- the dragon blade given by Seiryu himself. This time he could do something right for Naruto.

00000

Naruto's body fell limp to the ground, lying motionless and seemingly dead. Madara looked at his beloved as he jumped off of the golem statue's hand to be beside his wife. He hugged her, whispering to her to not be worried because he will revive her soon. No one in the chamber said anything. Sasuke only glared at Madara. Though Madara had told him the truth about Itachi, the Uchiha clan and Naruto, Madara's obsession with Naruto was sick. He wondered if joining Madara to destroy Konoha was the right choice.

Suddenly Madara gasped in surprise when he realized someone had cut his barrier. Madara thought this to be impossible because only Takimaru had a weapon to destroy barriers.

BOOM!!

The ceiling crashed around the Akatsuki as Team Kakashi, Team Gai and Team 8 were suddenly there, with the four celestial beasts. Neji Glared at Madara, fury burning in his eyes.

"Don't touch her, you bastard!"

While the Akatsuki were fighting against the Konoha nin, Sasuke was holding Naruto's body. Sasuke looked at the blond once more before making a decision. For once he wanted to do something right, something not influenced by anyone. He would do something good by his own choice.

00000

"How is this possible?!" shouted Naruto. "I heard from Tsunade-baa-chan you and Takimaru were sealed by Sandaime jiji when Orochimaru had attacked Konoha in the chunnin exams. You are supposed to be in the shinigami's stomach!"

"That's true, but the shinigami-sama judges the sealer and the sealed in his stomach. If the sealer has a good heart, the soul of the sealer is freed. The same happens with the sealed ones. But if the sealer and the sealed have a dark heart, they are cursed to live in the stomach of Shinigami-sama for all eternity." explained Hashirama as he hugged Naruto "I really missed you."

Naruto hugged him back though to her it had only been a few days, to Hashirama it has been eighty years; their friendship proved bonds are immortal, no matter how far the time and space were.

"Where are we?" asked Naruto looking at the first Hokage.

"In limbo, that's the line between life and death. I didn't come alone."

Naruto gasped in surprised when se saw other people in limbo. There was Takimaru- grinning like an idiot, Maito Kai with his wife Subaru, and his younger brother Taichi, the Sandaime Sarutobi, his son Asuma, Jiraiya and Itachi. What shocked Naruto more then anything else was to see a male version of her, wearing a Jounin vest with a Hokage cloak. The man smiled to her softly. He was Namikaze Minato.

"Y-Yondaime.?"

"I was hoping you would call me Dad,"

Naruto's face broke out into an angry scowl as she stalked over to him and slapped him in the face.

"What did you expect?!" she snapped "Do you have any idea how much pain you have caused me!? _'Tell people to see her as a hero and not the monster'_ you said; Hero my butt!"

Takimaru was about to get involved but Jiraiya and Hashirama stopped him. Takimaru knew they both needed fix things by themselves.

"Tell me what the hell you were thinking when you decided to seal Kyuubi into me?"

"To protect the village from being destroyed. You were the only person I could trust with Kyuubi's power without getting corrupted. I have been watching you ever since my death. I have seen your pain and I could do nothing to protect you from the villager's closed minds nor could I save you from Madara." Minato's voice was full of regret and sorrow.

"H-How did you know about Madara?"

"I found out accidentally from his journal, along with Hashirama-sama's journal before your mother's 5th month of pregnancy. It was hard for me to believe that Madara at some point had raped you in the past, and Hashirama-sama took care of you before you left to your own time period. Naruto, can you ever forgive me some day?"

Naruto was quiet, she wasn't sure if she could forgive him for the pain she has gone through. Minato could simply have left Naruto with someone who he trusted to take care of her, maybe outside of the village's wrath.

"I don't know if I can forgive you." Naruto answered honestly.

"Someday you will dobe." said a familiar voice.

Naruto snapped her head around and saw Sasuke was here in limbo; even Itachi was surprised to see his brother there. Naruto was too shocked at seeing her teammate also in limbo to say something but luckily Itachi asked for her.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" asked Itachi.

"I know everything, Nii-san." said Sasuke softly. "I can't imagine how painful it had to be for you having to kill everyone in our clan and being forced to lie to me. While hearing Naruto's screams during the extraction, I couldn't help but think a lot." explained Sasuke. "I wanted to attack Konoha for what they did to you, Nii-san. I really wanted to kill every single one of them, especially the council of elders, but….. I realized I bleed too much because of revenge and I had left my most important person to surfer because of my blindness. "

"Oh Sasuke," whispered Naruto as Sasuke walked towards her. Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder.

"Naruto, I don't deserve your forgiveness. Like Madara said, you are the sunlight that shines in the dark recesses of peoples minds. Madara was obsessed with having your light, afraid of losing you made him go insane and fall into a sick obsession. I still feel mad that you didn't trust me enough to tell about your true self Naruto, but I think its time that I do something right with my life for once."

Then Sasuke held a ball of light in his hand and offered it to Naruto to hold. Naruto was confused. "What is that?"

Sasuke grabbed her hands and had her hold the shining ball. "It's my life force and I'm giving it to you so that you and your kids will live." As Sasuke said this, the ball of energy entered her body and the room became filled with a bright light.

"Live for us all, dobe." That was the last thing Naruto heard before he was gone along with everyone else in the room.

"SASUKE!!"

0000

Everyone had stopped when they saw a shining light. They gasped as Naruto's body stood up, with her eyes as blue as ever, looking determined to finish this fight once and for all. Madara saw Sasuke's limbless form lying on the ground. It looked as if the young Uchiha had sacrificed himself in order to revive Naruto.

"It's time to finish this battle once and for all!!" yelled Naruto as her chakra shined throughout the chamber.

(An: Battle scene here. As you know, I am completely hopeless in battles. If there's anyone who writes battle scenes, I will be eternally grateful for the help.)

Madara coughed up blood as Naruto stabbed him through the chest with Sasuke's sword. Madara didn't do anything, just smiled as he hugged the blond girl. Naruto looked at Madara in surprise.

"Why?" asked Naruto, "Why didn't you avoid my attack, Madara? I know you could have easily dodged it without any problems."

Madara just smirked.

"Because…..(cough) I wanted to die in your arms ( cough), my sunshine…"Madara whispered in Naruto's ear.

Madara was quiet for a moment as he remembered all the good moments when he and Naruto were still together eighty years ago, in the age of great alliance.

Flashback

"_What's the problem with the way I train?" Naruto growled trying to suppress her anger._

"_Heh, trying to be a man, aren't you Dobe?" asked the young Uchiha as he smirked. "I mean female ninjas are only useful for seduction, being medics and being good wives. They were never born to fight."_

_BAM!_

_Suddenly the Uchiha flew backwards into a tree when he felt a powerful punch land on his face. He was shocked by the strength of the girl._

"_Teme, you are not him! Don't try to be him! Naruto screamed at the unsuspecting boy before leaving the training grounds._

"_Teme! I am not a bitch! I am Uzumaki Naruto. Remember that!"_

"_Uchiha Madara, that's all you need to know, Dobe," said Madara._

_Naruto was dressed__ in an orange kimono with golden flowers on it. She had a small amount of make- up on her face to bring out her eyes and lips and atop her head was a crown of sakura flowers. Madara blushed before he could stop himself. Whatever those girls did to Naruto, they pulled a miracle on her. She looked like a beautiful Geisha to him._

"_Yeah, I know. I look a little odd in this Kimono," Naruto sighed while looking down at herself. "Those girls are insane if you ask me."_

"_Even if they are insane, those girls are miracle workers. You even look like a lady," Madara said not able to hide his shock._

"_Gee, I don't know if that was a compliment, or sarcasm,"_

_Naruto couldn't stand it anymore, for the first time in years she cried. Madara didn't know how to comfort her. Uchiha's are known __for not being very emotional. All he could think to do was hugging Naruto and holding her while she cried into his chest. Naruto didn't say anything but she was thankful for Madara comforting her. Later he would find a good opportunity on asking about the red chakra and why she has a similar gem that Hashirama uses._

"_Naruto, do you think I did the right thing __in joining the great alliance? I did this because my clan wanted it. I didn't want to because Senju and Uchiha have always been rivals and my brother sacrificed himself for that cause. There is a reason I am not going blind after all." said Madara looking at the newly formed Konoha from a hill. Naruto was sitting beside him, sharing the sights with him._

"_Sometimes__ we have to do what is right, not only for your clan, but for yourself also. I must admit, where I was from I have always been hated for something I had no power over, nor did I ask for what happened but people still blamed me anyways. At some point, I just wanted everyone to disappear. Sometimes I wanted to disappear." Naruto explained to Madara._

_Madara was quiet; it was rare for Naruto to talk about her own past. He wondered why she was hated in her old home. He knew sometimes Naruto could be very loud and could sometimes be annoying but Naruto also has a big heart and everyone in Konoha loved the young woman._

"_What happened to make you have a change of heart?"_

_Naruto Smiled._

"_Someone__ I knew saw me as myself and not for what I was supposed to be. My old sensei, who was like a father to me, was the first person I formed a bond with. Kind of like how I see you. Just Madara, not the Uchiha."_

_Naruto was smiling at him. That smile was like the brightest of sunlight. Each day Naruto was shining light onto his darkened heart. Seeing that smile, it was impossible for Madara to not also smile. He didn't know what he would do if Naruto wasn't around him anymore. He would go mad if he wasn't able to see the smiling face of the blond vixen anymore._

END FLASHBACK

"After you were gone…I kept this gem…as a treasure. After Kyuubi's attack, I kept …..My eyes on you….making sure of your safety…. Until your time travel….. and return to this era…." Madara gasped for air as he was still coughing up the blood that filled his mouth. Naruto was too shocked to do anything but stay silent.

"Madara, you…."

Suddenly Madara held her close as the blade dug deeper into his chest.

"I have always loved you…. but my fears of losing you to….. either Hashirama or leaving us to…. go to your home made… me…. insane. My obsession for you…. made you …..suffer and ….nothing I say…. will change that ….but know that I never …wanted you to be anything… but happy. I never meant…. to rape you. You are my sunlight."

Madara kissed Naruto's lips softly. Naruto was surprised when she saw tears rolling down Madara's face. Then Madara's body turned into crystal before becoming dust. The only thing left of Madara's body was Naruto's collar and a golden chain with a locket. Naruto bent down and picked up the locket and opened to see the photo that Mizuhime had taken of Madara and her together. Tears filled her eyes and silently rolled down her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. There she saw Neji, with eyes that were different, but it was still Neji. Naruto wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly as her silent tears turned into sobs. Neji could only hug her back and hope it gave her some comfort.

00000

Eight months later

Spring had come for the first time in the newly restored village of whirlpool country. It was the middle of May and the air was filled with the sweet aroma of cherry blossom trees.

Eight months had passed since the defeat of Akatsuki. Like Naruto had promised, she left Konoha after their defeat but not before bringing some justice to Sasuke. Madara had showed Naruto some images of the past before his death; the night of the Uchiha genocide to be more exact. The memories showed how some of the Uchiha's were planning to take over Konoha, which would have caused a civil war. The memories also contained the plans of the elders, Danzou, Koharu and Homura's to kill all of the Uchiha clan, no matter if some were not involved with the treason or not. Naruto found the documents that proved Madara's memories and Kakashi showed them to the public. Tenma killed Danzou, while both Homura and Koharu were sent to prison. Kakashi was chosen to be Tsunade's successor and the sixth Hokage. Naruto knew Kakashi would rule Konoha fairly and with justice.

This wasn't the only good thing that had happened in the last eight months. While she was restoring Whirlpool country with the help of the celestial beasts, she also found people from the old Whirlpool country in the five elemental countries.

Neji, after being revived by Kohane had lost his Byakugan. Because of this he has no longer bound to the Hyuuga clan and he was free to go anywhere he wanted. He went to Naruto and became her guardian.

On May the 22nd Naruto's twins were finally born. Naruto, tired but brilliantly beautiful in her joy, had delivered a healthy baby boy and girl whom she named Uzumaki Arashi for the boy and Uzumaki Sora for the girl.

Neji could never hope to explain the feelings he felt when he first laid eyes on his friend's children. Two little babies, the boy had a head full of blond hair while the girl had a head full of black. Both were wrapped in clean white cloth and were resting peacefully in their mother's arms. The sight had invoked such joy within him that he was left dumfounded, staring at the scene silently from the shadows. It was hard to believe these little children had just come into the world and they are Madara's children. Neji knew though that these two would be different from all the other Uchiha children. These siblings would have a special bond and this time the bond would not be destroyed by needless tragedy.

Nothing would ever compare to the beauty of that singular moment. Naruto leaned forward, pressing a loving kiss on the children's foreheads, her rich golden hair falling forward like a curtain of silk around the two of them. It was a scene; he knew would be forever imprinted in his mind.

"You look happy." said Neji smiling at Naruto. Naruto just gave him her famous fox smile.

"I am." She said "They are now my treasure. Would you like hold one of them?"

Neji was caught off guard by Naruto's question. He looked nervous and Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"What's the matter?"

"Naruto, that's a very bad idea!"

"Come on Neji." Naruto teased him while grinning. "Don't tell me you're afraid of newborn babies? Just hold Sora-chan."

"Naruto I can't! What if she falls?!"

"Stop being a scary cat Neji!" exclaimed Naruto. "You just need be careful."

After a lot of protest and grumbling from Neji, irritated exclamations, threats, and exasperated sighs from Naruto, Neji finally had enough confidence to hold one of Naruto's babies in his arm. He felt a strange sensation when he was holding little Sora in his arms. Neji wondered if his father felt the same thing after he was born. Both of the children were sleeping when the nurse came into the room.

"Naruto-sama, I will take your children to the nursery. You need to rest now."

Naruto nodded as the nurse took her children back to the nursery. Neji also left so Naruto could rest. She didn't know how long she had been sleeping for when she awakened and felt a familiar presence.

"I know you're here."

Beside her bed, Madara's spirit appeared before her. He was smiling at her, a true smile filled with joy. Not the obsessed, love sick smile.

"You're glowing now that the twins were born."

"Yeah, it was painful but it was worth all of it." said Naruto before looking at Madara. "Tell me Madara; is there a possibility of them getting the Sharingan?"

Madara knew why Naruto had asked this question. She was afraid the history would repeat itself like what happened to himself, Sasuke and Itachi. They all suffered because of the Sharingan's power.

"Yes, they will since they have my blood, but the history will not repeat and do you know why?" asked Madara as Naruto look at him confused as she shook her head. "They both have your blood as well. Back eighty years ago, the festival we went to in the beginning of our journey, I was truly happy. I never felt something so warn before my brother was gone. Each moment we were together, you were my sun that shined in my darkness. That brightness will keep your new family united, even if they have the Sharingan."

Naruto was relief wash over her with Madara's words. She would do her best to not let the tragedy of Sharingan repeat itself and not let any of her family suffer like Itachi and Sasuke did. Naruto blinked in shock when Madara suddenly kissed her on the lips.

"Don't forget, my beloved. Even dead, I will be waiting for you. When your time comes, I want us to be reborn again. I want to fall in love with you all over again but this time without the obsession or time period between us." Said Madara

"Madara, I always loved you as a brother but who knows, we might become true lovers in our new life because bonds are immortal, even after death. You've proven this."

Madara couldn't help but chuckle. In a way she was right. He had lived this long only to have her again. Now being dead, he would wait once more for her in the after life along with Hashirama, Takimaru, and everyone from the great alliance period. Madara vanished as Naruto went back to sleep. Yes, the future looked bright to her.

The End.

**The story is finally finished!!**

**I hope you all liked the end of the story **

**I want to thank all you readers for giving me so many wonderful reviews. I really enjoyed writing this story. With that, I leave you with these announcements. For the survey questions, here is a Top 3 list. Pick out 3 for each category.**

**Top Male Characters:**

**Top Female Characters:**

**Top Sad/Angst Moments:**

**Favorite Couplings:**

**Final Thoughts on this season:**

**Once again thanks to everyone for giving me those wonderful reviews. Also I want to thank those who added this story in their favorites and email alerts, without you I couldn't have finished this story. You all rule!!**

**I**** also want to thank shadowphoenix143 for beta writing this story. You rule girl! The best beta writer ever!!**

**I ****don't know when I will write another story but I plan on going with the usual theme but with an unusual couple.**

**Once again thank you**** everyone for giving me those wonderful reviews. **


End file.
